


A Magical Tail

by DisneyGirl1901, Songspell Of All (DisneyGirl1901), Tom Marvolo Riddle III (Saberius_Prime)



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mermaid Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGirl1901/pseuds/DisneyGirl1901, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGirl1901/pseuds/Songspell%20Of%20All, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberius_Prime/pseuds/Tom%20Marvolo%20Riddle%20III
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of skin and scale. Another of Darkness with a thread of light. Together, they can bring balance to the turmoil around them. One of their flesh and blood shall bring Light to the Prince of Dark. When the scales are revealed, Light and Darkness will collide…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And here's another story by Saber and Songbird! Apparently, we must do well writing together. We have two other stories, Forgotten Rails: The Story of 382 and Star Wars: The Ice Awakens. Anyways, on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Frozen. We only own the plot and any OCs that show up, which includes Adriel Winters.

Location: Hall of Prophecies, Ministry of Magic, Time: May 5th, 1977

A short man walked through the Hall of Prophecies, humming a tune as he walked along with his checklist. His job was to check and see if all the prophecies in the hall were still in their respective spots. As he walked along he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into a shelf. The shelf rocked back and forth, making the man gasp in worry. The shelf stopped rocking and the man let out a sigh of relief.

“Phew. That was a close one.”

Then one of the orbs holding a prophecy fell from the shelf and hit the floor with a loud crack!  Thankfully, it wasn’t completely broken.  However, jagged cracks had formed; one large one, surrounded by numerous smaller ones.  The man knelt over and picked up the ball, cradling it in his hands.  He peered into the ball, hoping that the prophecy inside could still be read. As he peered into the orb, he could make out some of the words, but not all of them.

“I’m so fired...wait.”

He smiled almost evil like and put the orb back onto the shelf, turning it so the cracks were not facing the front of the shelf. Once he was sure no one could see what had happened, he carried on with his work, not noticing one of the smallest cracks starting to heal itself.

* * *

Location: Norwegian Sea, Time: June 2, 1977

Adriel Winters sighed as he leaned over the small ferry’s railing. His 6th year at Hogwarts had just ended and he took the Hogwarts Express back to London before catching a flight to Oslo, Norway so he could visit his parents farther north for the summer. A cold wind whistled by him as he shivered at the thought of the events that had unfolded only a few weeks before. You Know Who himself had approached him at the “Three Broomsticks” pub in Hogsmede. He wanted Adriel to join his ranks of Death Eaters. Adriel’s family was a pureblood elitist family, much like the Malfoy’s themselves were, and Voldemort knew this. He pulled up his sleeve and glanced at the tattoo and brand that only Voldemort’s inner circle had. The Dark Mark. His family would be proud of his choice to join, but Adriel wasn’t sure about Voldemort’s cause.

The ferry rocked gently as a wave hit the side. He could see the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. Adriel yawned.

“I got couple hours to sleep, I think,” he mused to himself before heading off to his cabin. What he did not realize that the morning sky was filled with red.

As Adriel started to fall asleep, the ocean beneath him was still active.  Of course, it rarely slowed.  Then, something raced past, swimming fast and hard through caverns and over underwater hills.  Finally, as it got closer to the surface, it slowed, revealing that it was no ordinary fish.  Its tail was a gorgeous icy blue and its fin had a pattern of a snowflake.  But, about halfway up its body, it changed from a fish’s body to a human’s.  This was a mermaid, one of the most beautiful creatures to rule the ocean.  This particular mermaid had bright sky blue eyes and whitish-blond hair tossed over her left shoulder in a loose braid.  Her name was Elsa, the heir to the Norwegian Sea.

She could see the ferry approaching.  What no one knew was that she, unlike her sister, Anna, was mildly curious about the human world.  Not as curious as her cousin, but curious nonetheless.  As the ferry got close to her, she started swimming around it, being careful to stay deep enough to keep anyone from seeing her. 

As she continued swimming, the water around her flowed past harder, causing the waves on the surface to become higher and more violent.  Elsa saw a brief flash of light as a particularly strong current shoved against her.  A sound that almost seemed like an underwater vent releasing gas caught her ear.  Elsa looked around for a moment before understanding that the sound came from above the waves.  She had rarely heard thunder.  Whenever the current grew strong like this, few merpeople strayed far from their homes.  The ferry started to rock harder than it had and Elsa swam back, trying to keep clear of the ship. Suddenly, there was a loud groan from the ferry and it began to tip forward and to the right. Elsa could see more and more of the top of the ship as it was slowly pulled under the waves.

Meanwhile, on board the ferry, Adriel had awoken from his nap and was currently trying to escape the ship. He had sent his belongings by portkey to his parent’s manor, but by the time he realized his mistake, he had nothing to make a Portkey out of. The bed was too large and the ship was listing so badly, he couldn’t grab anything small to make a Portkey and hold on to at the same time without falling into the water that was flooding into his room. Suddenly, the ship rocked to left and he flew forward, hitting his head against the wall and getting knocked out by the force of the blow. The ship continued to sink and hit the bottom with a loud thud.

Elsa was swimming around the left side and saw someone fly forwards.  She stopped, glancing in the window at the young man.  He couldn’t have been older than she was, about 16 years old.  With little time to spare, she grabbed a sturdy rock sitting not too far away.  She swam back to the ship and struck the glass with the rock.  After a couple of tries, it shattered.  Elsa quickly swam in and grabbed the man, gently pulling him out if the window and to the surface.

As they came above the waves, Elsa glanced around and, finding land, made sure the man’s head was above water, gently swimming to the sandy bank.  The storm had lightened slightly as Elsa managed to come onto land, dragging the man behind her.  It was now that she got her first good look at him. The man had light brown hair, and the small stubble of a beard that was starting to grow in. He was tall and thin, and overall was in decent shape.

Elsa put her head to his chest, and listened for his breathing. She sighed and relaxed when she heard his heartbeat. Then she noticed what appeared to be some sort of stick in his hand. She gently pulled it out and examined it.  She tried waving it, but it did nothing.  She put it back, figuring that if he managed to hold onto it that tightly, it must be important.

Adriel groaned slightly. His head was wracking with pain, and his eyes started to open.  Elsa turned to him in surprise and moved back a little bit, ready to jump back into the water if he saw her.

Adriel fell back against the sand, and let out a heavy breath. Just then, Elsa heard voices.

“Oi! We got a live one here!”

Elsa turned to the voices, frightened.  She quickly headed back to the water, diving under the waves.  She didn’t stray far, though.  Instead, she watched and listened.

Three men came over to Adriel, and they saw his wand.

“He’s one of our kind.”

One pulled out a wand and pointed it at Adriel.

“Renevate!”

Adriel coughed, and spluttered as he awoke.

“Where...where am I?”

“Ah, just relax boyo. You’ve been through hell and back. We saw the ferry sinkin’ and made our way over as fast as we could. How did you survive?”

Adriel slowly sat up and looked out to the sea.

“I...I...don’t know.”

“Come on. We’ll get you inside and get you warmed up. What school of magic you going to? Hogwarts, Ilvermorny in America?”

“Hogwarts. Just finished my 6th year.”

The three men began to reminiscence about the old days as they picked Adriel up and helped him to a nearby cottage, leaving Elsa behind.  The mermaid was still very curious, but knew if she stayed out much longer, her family would worry.  But what puzzled her was what they had said.  The name of a school that the man went to.  Hogwarts.  And they taught magic? She looked at her hands in wonder, feeling a slight coldness on them as they frosted over slightly. Perhaps they could help her with her magic?

No mermaid or merman had magic except for the rulers of the different seas. She was the only exception in all the oceans. At least in the areas around her home waters. Her father had magic, but that was only because he was the king of the Norwegian Sea and had a trident. She looked at the cottage where the man had just entered and decided to return home to find a way to get on land, and go to the school that taught magic. She dived under the water, and swam as fast as she could.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2: Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers and a connection...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes. I know this chapter is a week late. Real life didn't want us to write last week, we were busy, cool stuff happened, the Olympics began, etcetera...
> 
> Anyways, here, ladies and gentlemen, is the second chapter of A Magical Tail! And, we have an AWESOME link to another Disney movie! On with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: Universal and Disney beat us to it. We don't own Harry Potter or Frozen. We only own the plot and our OCs.

Aquandelle was the capital city of the Norwegian Sea, as well as being Elsa’s home and kingdom.  The castle was centered in the middle of the kingdom, with the shops and houses of the merpeople spread out like a human wagon wheel.  There were many beautiful sights, but the most beautiful was Elsa’s lifelong home.  It towered above all the other buildings and was adorned in the richest of seashells.  Inside, along with multiple bedrooms, were stables for the dolphins that pulled the royal chariots, a grand dining hall, a music room, and a library.

It was in the library that one could find the crown princess herself, swimming from one shelf to another.  She was looking in one book, before snapping it shut in frustration and grabbing another book.  Muttering under her breath, she leafed through the pages.  Most of the books in this library had been recovered from sunken ships, so this was the first place Elsa came to look.  Unfortunately, she had come up with less than nothing.

A creak from the library door was heard as Elsa’s younger sister, Anna, swum in, her purple tail guiding her through the rows of books.  Her ginger hair, pulled back in two braids, flew forwards as she stopped, spying her sister.

“Elsa? Mom and Dad are looking for you.”

Elsa quickly closed the book, a little startled.  When she saw Anna, she took a deep breath, placing the book back on the shelf.

“What do they need me for?” she asked Anna as she swam towards the door.

“Something about ruling the kingdom. I didn’t pay much attention. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Elsa couldn’t help but smirk.

“Alright, what sort of trouble were you getting up to _this_ time?”

Anna went as red as her cousin’s hair.

“Um...I may or may not have raided...the secret chocolate supply. Dad hates it when I eat it, but it’s _soooo_ good! How do the humans make that swishy stuff?!”

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

“I don’t know, Anna.  I haven’t found a book that says anything about it.”

Anna looked over to her right and saw the massive pile of books that were laying on the floor.

“Elsa...why are there so many books on the floor?”

Elsa followed her sister’s gaze and blushed.

“I was...doing some research.  On very important things.”

Anna swam over to the pile and started digging through it.

 _“Fantastic Beasts...Magical Ailments and How to Cure Them?_ Elsa, these are all magic books. Why are you researching about magic? You know Dad is the only one with magic here. Unless you count Uncle Triton. He supposed to be here later.”

She blew a strand of her hair that floated down in front of her away. She seemed frustrated. She didn’t like their Uncle Triton as he hated humans while Ariel and Anna had a deep fascination with them. What Anna didn’t know was that Elsa had actually rescued a human.

Elsa, thinking quickly, came up with an excuse.

“Well...if I become queen, I may get that power, right?  I might need to research on it, just in case.”

Just then a merman swam in, blowing a trumpet.

“Introducing the King and Princess of Atlantica, King Triton and Princess Ariel!”

The big castle doors swung open as a merman with a grey beard and a blue tail followed by a mermaid with red hair and a green tail swam in.

A merman with blond hair and a brown tail swam down and hugged Triton.

“Brother. It’s good to see you.”

Triton chuckled.

“It’s good to see you too, Agnarr.”

Agnarr smiled.

“Come. We must talk.”

Then he noticed Elsa.

“Elsa, my daughter, you’re mother is upstairs waiting for you.”

Elsa nodded, but before she could go anywhere, she was viciously hugged by the red haired mermaid.

“Good to see you again, cousin!”

Elsa hugged her back.

“Same to you, cousin.”

Anna swam up.

“Ariel!”

Ariel released her grip on Elsa to hug Anna.  Elsa took this opportunity to sneak away and upstairs, as much as she wanted to stay.

Iduna sat upstairs in her office, going over documents with her head advisor. The door creaked open as Elsa poked her head in.

Iduna looked over.

“Come in, Elsa.”

Elsa swam in, closing the door behind her.

“Yes, Mom?  You wanted to see me?”

Iduna held up her pointer finger to tell Elsa to wait a moment.

She turned to her advisor.

“That is all, Reginald. Take these to my husband. You are dismissed.”

Reginald nodded.

“Yes, my queen.”

He took the papers and swam towards the door, saying hello to Elsa before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Iduna rubbed her temples.

“Sit down, sweetheart.”

She gestured to a chair in front of her.  Elsa obeyed, shifting a bit to make herself comfortable.

“Uncle Triton just arrived and Dad sent me up here.  What’s going on?”

Iduna smiled softly.

“Ah, your Uncle. He’s a clever merman. Anyways, your 17th birthday is coming up soon. I was wondering what you would like to do? There’s also a few things your father needs to go over with you.”

Elsa groaned slightly.

“I honestly have no idea what I want to do for my birthday.”

Iduna paused for a moment before pulling out a small vial. Inside was a mysterious substance that had a sickly green color to it.  Elsa looked curious.

“What’s that, Mom?”

“That...is your birthday present. This is a potion that will give you legs. It only lasts for two hours though. Your father and I have decided to trust you. We thought it would be a good idea for your sister at one time, but she can get overly excited when it comes to humans and it would put her at risk if we gave her this.”

Elsa’s brain screeched to a halt.  She would get to be human?!  For two hours, yes, but still!

“This...will let me explore the human world for two hours?” she confirmed, just to be certain.

Iduna nodded.

“Yes. That is correct.”

Elsa’s brain had managed to start back up by now and was rapidly thinking of how she could use this.  She could try and find the man she rescued!  Elsa dipped her head, knowing she would have to be on her _absolute best_ behavior to make sure she got this.

“Thank you so much, mother.  This is a wonderful gift.”

Iduna nodded.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Your father will list the rules when your birthday comes and if you’re on your best behavior.”

Elsa raised her head with a slightly mischievous gleam in her eye.

“Does this mean no chocolate?”

Iduna smiled.

“Only one piece. No more.”

Elsa playfully snapped her fingers.

“Sea snails.”

Iduna snickered softly before covering her mouth.

“That was not very queenly of me.”

She laughed softly.

“Alright. Off you go, sweetheart.”

Elsa nodded getting up and bowing slightly.

“I’ll see you tonight?  I assume Father will be giving a feast of some kind to welcome Uncle Triton.”

Iduna nodded.

“Yes. More than likely. You know your father.”

Elsa nodded.  She turned to head out, waving to her mother before ducking out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Later that evening, the dining hall was bustling and hustling. Waiters and cooks were delivering the food out to the dining hall. Triton and Agnarr sat next to each to other, laughing their tails off, and telling stories of old.

Meanwhile, Elsa, Anna, and Ariel were stuck and weren’t very hungry.  Elsa glanced over to Ariel.

“So, cousin, anything extra interesting happening in your kingdom?”

Ariel shrugged.

“Not really.  Nothing you wouldn’t have heard of.  What about you?”

Elsa shook her head slightly.

“Same, I’m afraid.  How are things with your sisters?”

Ariel paused for a minute.

“Nothing new.”

Anna leaned closer so their fathers couldn’t hear.

“Any new human treasures?”

Ariel motioned the sisters closer.

“I found a new book just a couple of days before we left.  And that’s not even the best part.”

Anna and Elsa glanced curiously at Ariel, their eyes asking, ‘What’s the best part?’  Ariel’s grin said it all.

“I managed to smuggle it here!”

Anna and Elsa’s jaws dropped.  Elsa was the first to recover.

“Show us tonight.”

She cleared her throat and spoke a little louder.

“It’s been quite a while since we’ve seen you, cousin.  Maybe you’d like to sleep over with us?”

Triton beemed.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. And your father and I can go on a hunt together! Like the old days.”

Agnarr shrugged.

“Why not?”

Anna, Elsa, and Ariel smirked to each other.

* * *

Later that evening, Elsa, Anna and Ariel were in Elsa’s room, talking about the surface above.  Ariel grabbed a bag that she had brought with her, one she called her ‘treasure collecting bag.’  From it, she pulled out the book.  It was covered in leather with golden imprints.  On the front was a strange crest.  It had four animals; a snake, a raven, a lion, and a badger.  In the center of the crest there was one letter: H.  Elsa watched in amazement.  Ariel opened the book as she spoke.

“I found it a couple of days before we left.  It was with lots of other strange things.  I also found a few odd sticks.  They didn’t seem to do anything, so I left most of them.  Scuttle couldn’t tell what they were either.  But, I brought one with me!”

With that, Ariel pulled something else from her bag.  It was something similar to what the man she rescued had, yet it was completely and utterly different.  It was a dark, almost black, wood, carved simply, almost like a chair leg.  But, what really caught Elsa’s eye was the crystal on the thicker end.  It almost looked like it was made out of ice.  Ariel handed the stick over to Anna, who examined it closely as Ariel continued.

“The book is full of funny things.  Especially the title.   _Hogwarts: A History_.”

Elsa’s gaze snapped from Anna and the stick to Ariel.

“C-Can I take a look at it?”

Ariel handed it over to Elsa and joined Anna.  Elsa opened it up to the first page.  Sure enough, there the title was.  She quickly flipped through the pages, glancing over the contents as she tried to get a location.  Before she could find it, though, there was a tap on her shoulder.  She turned to see Anna and Ariel.  The former grinned.

“Swap?”

Elsa handed the book over and held her hand out for the stick.  Then, something surprising happened.  Elsa grabbed it and, as her hand closed around it, she felt something.  A connection to...whatever this was.  She moved it, feeling it fit into her left hand.  As she did, sparks flew from it, morphing into snowflakes, the same as on her fin!

Elsa gasped softly to herself, and looked over at Ariel and Anna who were too engrossed in reading the book to notice. She gently coughed.

“Ariel? Do you mind if I keep this?”

She held up the wand, a couple more sparks appearing and quickly dying away.  Ariel glanced up curiously.

“Sure.  There were more in the wreck, anyways.”

Elsa grasped the stick in both hands before quickly swimming off to find a place to hide it.  If Mom and Dad saw this?  There was a very good chance of not exploring the surface above with that potion. Once the stick was hidden away, Elsa went back over to the group. The three mermaids talked amongst themselves for a while longer before one by one they fell asleep.

However, Elsa stayed awake a little longer.  Grabbing a glowfish, she opened the book again.  Carefully turning the pages, she managed to find a location. The Highlands of Scotland.  Elsa mentally snapped her fingers.  Probably too far away to get there and back in two hours by swimming. Elsa sighed and closed the book, putting it back into Ariel’s bag. She quietly swam onto her bed and laid down, closing her eyes and falling asleep. She couldn’t wait until her 17th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! It is official, at least in this story. Anna and Elsa are Ariel's cousins. And Elsa has a wand (even though she doesn't know what it is yet)! And, for those of you who are enjoying our other Frozen crossover, Star Wars: The Ice Awakens, the next chapter should be out next weekend. We shall do our best!


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3: The Shore Up Above

Two months had passed since Adriel was rescued from the ferry by Elsa and he was currently recovering in his family’s home. Thankfully, he would be returning to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. His mom’s voice echoed through the door.

“Sweetheart. Your father wants to talk to you. He’s in his office.”

Adriel sighed deeply. While his mother was kind and gentle, his father was more of the strict, no nonsense kind of man.

“Okay, mother. Tell him on my way.”

After hearing his mother’s footsteps growing softer as she walked away from the door, he closed his eyes and focused on his father’s office. He felt a tug on his naval and, with a loud pop, he apparated into his father’s office. Papers flew everywhere!

A voice called out.

“Adriel! How many times did I tell you not to apparate into my office?!”

A man sat behind a large wooden desk, staring at him. Adriel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Sorry. I meant to apparate in the hallway by the door. I guess I’m not fully recovered yet. I am feeling better though. So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Adriel’s father sighed.

“While...we are proud of your decision to join the Dark Lord and his followers, your mother and I...well...we don’t want you to fight in any major battles.”

“But...why? Isn’t defending our blood purity from half-bloods and muggle-borns important?”

“Yes, but...we feel that the Dark Lord’s way..is...the wrong way.”

Adriel scoffed.

“You could have told me this before I joined.”

“We were scared, son. Listen..we’ve..heard rumors….that he may have created a Horcrux.”

Adriel’s eyes went wide.

“You’re joking, right?”

Adriel’s father shook his head.

“I’m afraid not. Which is why I’m asking you to do some investigating.”

“You’re asking me to spy on the Dark Lord?. Are you insane?!”

With a huff, Adriel apparated out his father’s office and landed outside his home before walking through the wards that protected it. He would deal with it later. For now, he needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

Elsa’s eyes snapped open as she remembered what today was.  August 1st on the human calendar.  Her 17th birthday.  She quickly sat up in her clamshell bed, faintly hearing Anna’s snores from the other side of the wall.  She quietly swam over to her hiding place for...it.  She still hadn’t figured out what that stick’s name was, but it didn’t seem like just a stick.  And it hadn’t produced any more of those snowflakes either.  She pulled it out and glanced over it, examining it again and finding everything as it should be.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.  Elsa quickly stuffed the...thing back into its hiding place just as the door opened.  Iduna stuck her head in the doorway and smiled.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!”

Elsa smiled back.

“Thanks, Mom!”

Just then, another knock was heard and Agnarr swum up behind Idunna.

“Good morning, my daughter. We must talk before breakfast. I shall be in my office. Good morning, my love.”

He gently kissed Iduna’s cheek, making her blush.

“Agnarr, not in front of our daughter. It’s her birthday.”

Agnarr chuckled.

“Alright.”

He quickly swam off to his office.  Iduna shook her head, before looking at her daughter.

“Can I come in, Elsa?”

Elsa hesitated for a moment, mentally making sure that she had put the thing back, before nodding.

“Of course.”

Iduna pushed the door open and swum in, hugging her daughter tightly.

“I remember when you were only a little hatchling. You were such a tiny thing. Now look at you. Almost a grown mermaid. And a beautiful one at that.”

Elsa’s face was almost as red as Ariel’s hair.

“Thank you, Mom.”

Iduna let go of her, and smiled softly.

“Anyways. I better go and wake your sister up. You better get ready. After breakfast we’re heading up to the surface.”

Elsa couldn’t help but joke.

“So… It’ll be a couple of hours?”

Iduna frowned.

“You know, your father and I can still say no.”

Elsa held up her hands.

“I was only joking!  I swear!”

Iduna sighed.

“Okay. But don’t do it again. Now get ready, sweetheart.”

Elsa nodded.

“Okay.”

Iduna swum out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  Elsa sighed.  Suddenly, she glanced back to the hiding place, pulling the thing out.  Something said she should take it with her to the surface.  She glanced around for something to hide it in and her eyes fell on a couple of magical books from the library.  She opened the top one to a random page and stuck the thing inside, closing the book.

Once Elsa had finished getting ready, she swam to her father’s office.  She carefully knocked on the door, which swung open, as if by magic. Her father was at his desk, working on a few papers. He stopped and smiled at his daughter.

“Come in, Elsa.”

Elsa swam in almost hesitantly.

“You wanted to see me, father?”

Agnarr nodded.

“Yes. I wanted to list the rules for your trip to the surface. One: You must not talk to any humans unless it’s necessary. Two: Keep close to the shore line in case the potion doesn’t last the full two hours. And...I think that’s it.”

Elsa nodded as each rule was stated.

“Alright.  May I take a couple of books with me?  In case I want to read?”

Agnarr nodded.

“You may. Just be careful. A lot of the books we have are enchanted and could possibly harm any human that touches them.”

Elsa nodded again, mentally noting that she needed to check the books in her room.

“Thank you.”

Agnarr nodded and smiled.

“You’re dismissed. You need to go eat breakfast. I shall be down shortly.”

He went back to writing on the papers.  Elsa bowed before turning around and swimming out the door.  She took a slight detour back to her room to check the books and grab them to take downstairs.  

When she got to the dining hall, Anna had managed to wake up and was eating breakfast along with Iduna.  Elsa sat down beside her sister as breakfast was placed in front of her.  Anna glanced over at the books beside Elsa, her mouth full of food.

“Are you gonna be reading all day?”

Iduna stopped eating and spoke to her youngest.

“Anna, don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s very unprincess like. And to answer your question, your sister and I are taking a trip. We’re leaving after breakfast and we’ll be back in about two hours.”

Anna winced, swallowing.

“Sorry, Mom.”

She then turned back to Elsa.

“Where are you going?”

Elsa hesitated for a moment.

“I don’t know.  It’s a surprise.  But, I’ll tell you about it when I get back.”

Anna looked like she wanted to protest for a moment, but accepted the answer and went back to eating.  Elsa glanced over to Iduna, hoping she said the right thing.  Iduna nodded at her daughter before finishing her breakfast.

“Are you ready, Elsa?”

Elsa quickly finished the rest of her breakfast and nodded, picking up her chosen books.

“Yes, I am.”

Iduna swam out of her chair and into the hallway, grabbing a small knapsack.  Elsa quickly followed, clutching her books to her chest with one hand under where the thing was.

As soon as the two exited the castle gates, Iduna turned to her daughter.

“We’re going to exit the city first, and a little ways out before we surface. But before we do I have to tell you something.”

Elsa looked curious.

“What is it?”

Iduna smiled.

“It’s a surprise.”

Soon, the two reached the gates of the city and swam out into the open ocean before Iduna flicked her tail at a steeper angle, her body moving up towards the surface.  Elsa followed, her mother, her hands shifting so she could use her right hand to help propel herself faster.

Iduna slowed herself down, flicking her tail to keep her from sinking.

“Alright. I wanted to tell you this, but I’m not sure how to put it…”

Elsa blinked.

“What is it, Mom?

Iduna shook her head.

“Never mind. It’s nothing. Here.”

She pulled out two potion jars, handing one to Elsa. The sickly green substance that Elsa had seen two months ago floated in the jar.

“Now, as soon as you drink this, you have to kick for the surface as fast as you can. From what I was told, it will be painful. It will feel as if you’re burning on the inside. Are you ready?”

Elsa hesitated for a moment before sheepishly grinning.

“Can I put these in your pack if there’s room?  I don’t want to drop them.”

Iduna nodded.

“You can.”

She held out the pack.  Elsa slipped the books inside before taking a deep breath.

“Okay.  I think I’m ready.”

Iduna placed the pack on her back and nodded.

“Together?”

Elsa nodded again.

“Together.”

Iduna popped off the cork keeping the potion contained.  Elsa mimicked her, holding her jar up slightly in a toast.

“Cheers.”

Iduna nodded nervously.

“Cheers.”

She downed the potion, Elsa following suit.  They both quickly kicked their tails and sped for the surface. Iduna could feel the burning in her lungs as she was losing the ability to breathe underwater.  Elsa started to hold her breath against the wish to scream as the burning spread to her tail.

Suddenly, the two mermaids could see light reflecting ahead. It was the surface!  Elsa kicked her tail again, but was alarmed to feel her tail had split right up the middle! Suddenly, with a loud splash and a gasp, the two former mermaids surfaced.  Iduna reached out to her daughter.

“Elsa! Are you okay?” she asked breathlessly.

Elsa gasped a little, trying to figure how to move her new legs so she could stay above the surface, but she nodded.  Iduna pointed to the shoreline.

“Come on, this way!”

Iduna kicked her legs and started swimming towards the shore, as if she knew how to use her legs.

“Follow my lead, sweetheart! I’ve observed humans swimming like this before! It works!”

Elsa watched her mother for a moment more before following her.  Thankfully, she could see that it worked.

Elsa and Iduna swam up to a small strip of beach that was somewhat separated from the rest of the beach.  Iduna noticed that her daughter’s shell bikini top was missing and immediately looked away.  Likewise, Elsa saw her mother’s top was missing as well.  She blushed as she quickly turned away.

“Okay… First thing we do is find clothes?”

Iduna nodded.

“I second that.”

Elsa pushed herself up and started to try and work out how to stand up.  Her legs wobbled, but she managed to get on her feet.  Only for her new legs to give out a moment later and send her falling back into the tide, accidentally splashing Iduna in the process.  Of course humans had to make it look easy.

Iduna, however, was having a bit more luck.  She had braced herself against a nearby rock and was putting her weight on it while she got used to standing upright.  However, when she first put her weight on her legs, they almost gave out, causing her to cling to the rock again.  Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I think we missed the ‘How to Use Legs’ section of the handbook.”

Iduna frowned, but managed to stand up and start walking, a bit slowly. Then she smiled as she noticed some clothes hanging on a line behind a fence.

“Come on, Elsa. There’s some clothes over that fence.”

Elsa managed to stand up as well, following her mother with a shaky, uneven stride.  Iduna unlocked the fence with a quick wave of her hand. Elsa was shocked.

“How did you do that?”

“Your father’s not the only one with magic, Elsa.”

“B-But!  How...What...I...!!”

Iduna said nothing else and slipped behind the fence, quickly grabbing the clothes and tossing a white button up shirt and a skirt over the fence.

“Put those on.”

Elsa fumbled a bit with the buttons, but she managed to slip them on.

“So, once we’re dressed, what should we do?”

Iduna sighed.

“Sweetheart..I lied…”

Elsa was now very curious.

“What’s going on, Mom?”

Iduna closed her eyes and opened them, tears brimming around the edges.

“I….was..human..at one time.”

Elsa was speechless.

“What?!” she whisper-screamed.

Iduna stepped out from behind the fence. She wore a simple flowery dress and her hair was done up in her usual bun.

“I was born human. It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when we get home. But for now..I want to eat human food.”

Elsa smirked.

“Now, that sounds like an excellent plan.  I haven’t really had any.  Besides chocolate, that is.”

Iduna smiled softly before frowning.

“Your shirt is inside out.”

Elsa glanced down at her shirt before blushing and starting to work on undoing the buttons.

After Elsa had managed to fix her shirt, the mother and daughter headed toward the nearby town.  Elsa barely wanted to blink as she watched everything around her.  Iduna smiled softly at her daughter before she lead them over to a small restaurant. She pulled two pairs of sandals out of her knapsack.

“Here. Put these on your feet.”

Elsa leaned over and slipped them on, before realizing that she had put them on the wrong feet and switching them out.  Iduna put her sandals on and lead Elsa inside.

“This was my favorite restaurant growing up.”

Elsa glanced back over to her.

“You grew up here?”

“I did...I’d give anything to stay. Just to breathe the fresh air once more.”

Elsa smiled kindly before a thought came to her.

“You know, if Anna knew you were born a human, she would never leave you alone…”

Iduna smiled softly.

“You’re right.”

A waiter came over to their table.

“Hi, welcome to the Krusty Fish. Can I take your order?”

Iduna nodded.

“I’ll take a hamburger with ketchup, cheese, tomato, and onions.”

The waiter nodded.

“Okay. And you, miss?”

He gestured to Elsa.  Elsa hesitated for a moment, thinking.

“Um...I think I’ll have what she’s having.”

The waiter nodded.

“Okay, that’s two hamburgers with ketchup, cheese, tomato and onions. It’ll be ready shortly.”

He turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Elsa turned to her mother.

“Mom...if you were human at one time...do you know anything about Hogwarts?”

Iduna paused. It was impossible. How could Elsa know about Hogwarts?

“How...how do you know about that?”

Elsa looked a little sheepish.

“Well...that’s a very interesting story…..”

Iduna frowned.

“Elsa…what did you do?”

Elsa took a deep breath before explaining.

“A few days before you told me about the potion, I was out swimming when a storm hit.  As I was trying to find a safe spot, a ship started sinking right in front of me.  There was a boy inside and he was unconscious.  I...broke the window of his room and pulled him to the surface.  As he was stirring, men came and found him.  I jumped back into the ocean before they saw me, but he said he was from Hogwarts, and...well...I got curious.  When Uncle Triton came, Ariel brought a book called ‘Hogwarts: A History,’ and she let me and Anna read it.  Anna doesn’t know about any of this.”

Iduna sighed.

“It makes sense...I went to Hogwarts as well.”

Elsa’s jaw dropped.

“Y-You went there?!”

But before Iduna could say any more, the door to the restaurant opened and Adriel stepped inside. He went over to the counter and placed some coins down.

“Something strong. Make it a double shot.”

The man behind the counter nodded and gave him two shots of whiskey.  Adriel nodded solemnly.

“Thanks.”

Elsa leaned over to her mother.

“That’s him.  That’s him!”

Iduna looked over.

“Wait...he looks familiar...oh Merlin...I can see a lot of his father in him.”

Elsa looked curious, but didn’t ask just yet.

Just then, the door to the restaurant opened again and in stepped Adriel’s father. His eyes widened with shock when he saw Iduna.

“Iduna?!”

Elsa glanced between the two.

“You know each other?!”

Iduna sighed.

“I dated Benjamin during my school years. The break up is a long story. I’ll tell you when we…”

Then she looked at the clock. It was past two hours!  Elsa followed her mother’s eyes.  She glanced down at her lap and saw a big problem.  She still had her legs.  Iduna glanced down and saw her legs were still there. She felt a sense of shock, but then a bit of realization. She had her legs back!

Elsa motioned her mother closer.

“What’s going on?  What are we going to do now?” she whispered.

Iduna smiled softly.

“It looks like we’re staying.”

A hoot of an owl caught her ears. She smiled.

“And it looks like you’re going to Hogwarts.”


	4. Part I: Chapter 4: Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾ and a Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Diagon Alley, the Hogwarts Express, and the sorting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has arrived! On with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: Saber and I don't own either Harry Potter or Frozen. We're only borrowing them and we promise to return them to their respective owners in near perfect condition.

A couple weeks had past since Elsa and Iduna arrived on land. Since then Elsa found out she had two aunts, Helga and Ingrid. They both lived in a small manor outside of the village overlooking the sea. Her aunts were excited to see her mother once more and Elsa and her mother moved in. After a few shenanigans that led Elsa and her mother to find out they still could turn back into mermaids after being immersed completely in water, Iduna returned home and brought Anna to the surface. She was surprised at the fact that she was part human and wanted an explanation as to why she had legs. Iduna promised her she would tell the full story once Elsa had been sent off to Hogwarts.

Currently, mother and daughter were in London to collect Elsa's school supplies and get her ready for the upcoming school year, which started in only a few days. Anna had to stay behind with her aunts as she caught her first cold. Iduna had taught Elsa everything she needed to know from her first six years at Hogwarts. She knew Elsa could figure out her 7th year without any help from her.

Elsa shivered a little bit as she walked down the streets of London with her mother. The cooling fall breeze funneled down the street, intent on making its way into every nook and cranny possible. She quickly gripped onto her mother's upper arm as another crowd of people seemed determined to separate the two. Iduna chuckled.

"Stay close, sweetheart. We should be there in a few minutes."

Elsa certainly wasn't about to disobey her about that!

"Mom, you never really told me much about where we're going…"

Iduna patted her daughter's hand as they turned a corner.

"Don't worry. It's a very good place. We'll be able to get everything there."

Elsa was about to say something, but was silenced as Iduna walked up to a strange building. Even though it was located in a very busy part of the city, most people ignored this building outright! A few people dashed inside or stumbled out after having a few drinks. Elsa pulled back a little bit.

"Um...Mom? I'm not sure if…"

Elsa trailed off at hearing chuckling from Iduna. She pulled Elsa close.

"Do you trust me?"

Elsa paused for the briefest of moments before nodding slightly. Iduna kissed her forehead.

"Then, let's go."

They walked into the tavern, Elsa watching closely around her. It was significantly darker that outside and there were shadows and cobwebs here and there. There was a bar along one wall with table scattered around the rest of the room. Dozens of pictures hung along the walls and a staircase led up to a second floor. Iduna couldn't help her smile, motioning across the room.

"Well, what do you think?"

Elsa moved out of the way of a couple of wizards.

"It's...something."

Iduna smiled.

"Come on, the entrance is this way."

Iduna led the way to the back of the pub into a small courtyard surrounded by a high wall. She felt along the wall, muttering to herself.

"Now, let's see...if I remember correctly...here!"

She tapped a number of bricks in the wall and it disappeared. The wall seemed to peel back, creating a doorway. Elsa could see a street lined with the most curious of shops. People walked up and down, glancing in windows, chasing after their children or parents, ducking into shops, or examining an item they had clearly just purchased with a wondrous gaze. Neither mother nor daughter could tear their eyes away from it. Iduna was the first to speak, her voice filled with memories that never thought they would ever see this place again.

"Diagon Alley…"

Elsa was the first to shake herself out of her stupor, walking to the nearest shop. Her eyes widened as she saw all that was inside. A tap on the shoulder brought her back to the present. She glanced over to see her mother, looking slightly amused.

"First Gringotts Bank, then Ollivanders, _then_ shopping."

Elsa was about to ask what all those places were, but stopped and followed Iduna to a tall building at the end of the street. It seemed to lean a bit to one side, but it was a very regal looking building, with columns and white stone forming the facade. Elsa's jaw dropped as she followed her mother up a set of stairs to the burnished bronze doors. The guard opened them to reveal an entrance hall leading to another set of doors, these ones silver. She could see something engraved on them and looked closer.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed…_

But that was all she could see as the doors opened and revealed the inside. Two long rows of desks sat across from each other and they stretched from the entrance all the way to the back of the room, where another desk sat facing the door. Strange pointed ear creatures were working at the desks, filing and stamping what appeared to be bank statements.

"Mom?" asked Elsa. "What are they?"

"Goblins, dear," Iduna replied. "They run the bank. They are very clever, but not very friendly. Be careful and let me do the talking."

Elsa meekly nodded and went silent as they approached the front desk. A goblin sat there, writing with a quill. Iduna gently coughed.

The goblin looked up.

"Well...I'll be...Miss Coventina. It's been a while. I thought you went overseas?"

Iduna nodded.

"Yes, I did. But I've returned. I would like to withdraw some money for my daughter. She's going to Hogwarts for the first time this year."

The goblin peered over the desk to stare at Elsa curiously.

"And...you have the key to your vault?"

Iduna held it out.

"Here it is."

She handed the golden key to the goblin. He nodded.

"Very well. Griphook!"

Another goblin came over.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take these two to their vault."

Griphook nodded.

"Right. Follow me."

He waddled off to the left. Iduna took her daughter's hand and followed.

A little while later, a cart pulled up to a vault. Iduna followed Griphook to the vault, but paused and motioned to Elsa, who was stumbling quite a bit. Thankfully, living under the sea seemed to have given her a fairly strong stomach. Elsa walked up to her mother, gripping her hand.

"How...how...? You don't look as..." she whispered.

It was true. Although Iduna was clearly affected, it was not nearly as much as Elsa. Iduna chuckled.

"I've been down here a few times before, sweetheart. You tend to get a little used to it."

Elsa held on tightly to her mother's hand as they arrived at their vault.

"Vault 587," Griphook said.

He handed the lamp to Elsa.

"Point the light here, please."

He pointed to where the lock for the vault was. Elsa did as told. After Griphook took the key from Iduna, he inserted it into the lock, turning it and pulling it out. Gears could be heard inside, clicking and grinding away as the door unlocked. With a loud creak, the door swung open and inside sat several gold, silver, and bronze coins. Iduna took a small pouch and opened it up, shoving a small portion of the coins into it. It would be enough for Elsa's school year. Once Iduna was done, she stepped out of the vault and the door shut.

After riding the cart back up to the surface and walking out of Gringotts, Iduna and Elsa headed down the street a ways before turning to another shop. This one looked a little run down with the name in peeling golden letters.

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Elsa glanced around as the door opened. It was a narrow shop, crowded floor to ceiling with boxes of all kinds. Low muttering could be heard as the two walked up to the counter. Iduna gently coughed.

"Mr. Ollivander?"

A rattling sounds was heard as a rolling ladder rolled into view. An old man with white hair stood upon it.

"It's been a long time, Miss Coventina. Ebony wood and Dragon Heartstring core...13 ¾ inches, I believe. And who is this?"

He gestured to Elsa.

Iduna smiled.

"This is my daughter, Elsa. And it was my wand. I...lost it."

Mr. Ollivander frowned.

"Oh, dear...that was a precious wand for you, wasn't it? Oh, well. We live and we learn. Are you looking for a replacement?"

Iduna nodded. Ollivander grabbed a few boxes on the shelf and brought them over to the front desk. He opened one and gently placed the wand inside into her hand.

"Try this one."

Iduna waved it and a nearby vase exploded. Elsa jumped.

"Nope! Not that one at all!"

Ollivander took the wand back and gave her another one.

"And this?"

Iduna took it and a warmth emanated from the wand and into her hand. She smiled.

"This is the one."

Ollivander nodded and gently took it from her.

"Holly wood...Unicorn Hair...and...13 ¾ inches. The same length as your previous wand. Interesting."

He then turned to Elsa.

"And what about you?"

Elsa reached into her bag and pulled out her wand, holding it out.

"I have one, thank you."

Ollivander looked at it.

"May I see it?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, but, at a slight nod from her mother, handed it over. Ollivander studied it carefully.

"Curious...very curious indeed."

Elsa looked very confused.

"What's curious?"

"Miss Elsa, I remember every wand I've ever sold. This wand...was from a set of wands I keep locked up, however, I accidentally sold it and it was being shipped by ferry up to Norway and Denmark with a bunch of other wands. However, I got a report that the ferry that was carrying the wands had sunk and I thought they were lost forever. Except this one survived. What is curious about this wand...is the fact that it can only be wielded by someone who has elemental magic…More specifically...the element of Ice and Snow."

Elsa bowed her head. She opened her hand and a single snowflake appeared.

"I have that magic, Mr. Ollivander," she said, almost in a whisper. "I've had it for as long as I can remember."

Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"This is amazing. An elemental witch or wizard hasn't been seen or heard of for at least…" He paused for a moment. "5,000 years."

Elsa looked up again, glancing between her mother and the wand maker. Ollivander handed the wand back to Elsa.

"Treat it carefully. It belongs to you now. You will do great things, Miss Coventina...I guarantee it…"

Iduna turned to him.

"How much for my wand?"

"Seeing a familiar face after so long, is more than enough payment. It's on the house."

Iduna smiled.

"Thank you. Come along, Elsa."

Elsa followed her mother out of the shop, glancing back to Mr. Ollivander. After a couple more hours shopping, the last thing to get on the list was getting a pet. Elsa looked at the list.

"I can get an owl, a cat, or...a toad?"

Iduna smiled.

"It was the same way when I went to Hogwarts, sweetheart. Go on. Pick what you want."

There were several owls sitting in cages watching Elsa carefully. A snowy white owl watched her with wonder. Elsa gently reached out with her hand.

"Hi."

The owl screeched in curiosity before gently nibbling on Elsa's finger. The shop owner came out, a surprised looked on his face.

"Well, I'll be dipped. She's bonded with you."

"What do you mean?" asked Iduna.

"The little girl never wanted to be touched by anyone or have anyone even remotely close to her."

Elsa smiled.

"I'll take her."

Iduna smiled.

"Alright. I'll go pay."

Iduna headed inside to pay for the Snowy Owl while Elsa gently stroked it's beak.

"I'll call you...Freyja."

Freyja screeched happily, enjoying the new name. Elsa chuckled as she grabbed the cage, holding it up so she could look at the owl. Soon, Iduna stepped outside and smiled.

"Come along. We're heading for home. We'll take the Floo Network."

Elsa frowned.

"Floo Network? What is that?"

Iduna smiled softly.

"You'll see. It's my favorite way to travel. By magical means, of course."

Soon, they passed the gate that led into Diagon Alley and the gateway started to reform. Soon the wall had returned and the view of Diagon Alley was gone. Iduna led Elsa inside and over to the fireplace. She grabbed a small bucket and handed it to Elsa.

"Okay. Now, using the Floo is simple. You take a handful of Floo Powder and step into the fireplace. Then you say the place you want to go, loudly and clearly, and throw the powder down."

Elsa blinked, stunned.

"Wait a moment. Step _into_ the fireplace?"

Iduna nodded.

"I'll show you."

She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped towards the fireplace, also taking some of Elsa's supplies with her.

"Now watch and listen to me carefully. Can you do that?"

Elsa nodded and stepped a little closer.

"A bit too close, sweetie. Back up just a tad," replied Iduna.

Once Elsa did as told, Iduna took a deep breath.

"Coventina Manor!"

She threw the powder down and vanished into green flames.

Elsa gasped, backing up a little bit, but gathered up her courage and grabbed a handful of powder. She glanced at Freyja.

"Well, here goes nothing."

She stood in the same spot as her mother and took a deep breath.

"Corventina Manor!"

She threw down the powder. For a minute, all she could see was green. Then, when she opened her eyes, she was in the living room.

And Anna was lying on the sofa, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Elsa! How did you do that?!"

Elsa sighed.

"I think the best explanation would be magic, Anna. Look...I'm tired...and I need to pack. Do you want to help me?"

She nodded rapidly.

"Yes, yes! Aunt Ingrid gave me something to drink and I started feeling a bit better."

Then Ingrid entered, followed by Iduna. Her hair was blondish white and she had pasty white skin. In truth she looked very much like an older Elsa. She frowned at Anna with her hands on her hips.

"Anna, I told you to rest. Just because I gave you a potion to make your cold go away faster does not mean you can help your sister pack."

Anna sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry, Aunt Ingrid."

"Your supplies are in your room, Elsa," said Iduna. "Go on up and pack."

Elsa nodded rapidly and rushed up the stairs, almost diving into her room, and grabbed her trunk, packing everything slowly. She realized she needed to be organized. There was no room for error. Soon, she was packed and she collapsed onto her bed, exhausted.

"Phew...Alright. Time for a bath."

She quickly headed into her bathroom and turned on the water for her tub.

"Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa jumped, spinning around to see Anna leaning in the doorway.

"Anna! What are you doing?!"

"I came in to say goodnight, cause I'm gonna go to bed in a minute. I saw your owl. He's cute! What's his name?"

Elsa sighed.

"He's a she and her name is Freyja."

Anna nodded.

"Oh, okay. Night, Elsa."

She hugged her tightly before letting go.

"See you in the morning."

Anna skipped out of the door and headed off to her room. Elsa went and shut her bedroom door, locking it behind her before she pulled off her clothes and slid into the tub. A few seconds went by and a magical whoosh was heard as a bright blue tail flopped over the front of the tub. Elsa sighed as the warm water caressed her tail. After cleaning herself up and draining the tub, she grabbed a nearby towel and dried her tail. Soon, her scales melted away and her legs returned. She pulled herself out of the tub and quickly changed into her PJs, before crawling into bed. As she pulled the blanket over and began to doze off, a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

A few days later, Elsa and her family arrived at King's Cross in London. People swarmed the station and various platforms, pushing and shoving as they scrambled to get to their trains on time. Diesel horns could be heard as the trains signaled that they were ready. The slight smell of their fuel hung in the air. Iduna shook her head.

"Trust me, Elsa. The Hogwarts Express is much better in my opinion."

Elsa nodded slightly, her thoughts wandering as she walked beside a cart that held her luggage and Freyja. Anna had insisted that she come along to help and, even though Elsa wasn't entirely sure, she let Anna handle the cart. She still kept an extra close eye on it though, just in case. Anna sighed as she stopped for a moment.

"What did you pack, Elsa? Boulders from the sea floor?"

Elsa chuckled.

"No. Just a...how heavy is that cauldron, Mom?"

Anna groaned as she slumped forward, her head resting against her arm. Iduna glared at Elsa over her shoulder, the latter of whom awkwardly chuckled and turned to her sister.

"I'm kidding, Anna. The cauldron doesn't weigh that much, I promise."

Just then, they walked up to a brick archway. On either side of it, two black signs hung saying 9 and 10 in bright white lettering. This signified the two platforms on either side. Iduna turned to Elsa.

"Here we are. The entrance to Platform 9 ¾."

Elsa looked around, confused.

"Um… Where?"

Anna didn't say anything, but her expression clearly mirrored her sister's question. Iduna smiled.

"I'll show you."

With that, she took off at a run for the archway. Just as Elsa was about to call for her mother to stop, Iduna seemed to walk right through the wall! Elsa and Anna couldn't speak. Ingrid stepped forward.

"Just run straight at the wall. You'll see."

Anna was the first of the two to shake herself out of her surprise and ran at the wall, still pushing Elsa's luggage cart. She disappeared through the wall just like Iduna. Elsa took a deep breath before starting to walk towards the wall. Just as she was about to touch it, she walked through it, emerging on the other side.

The hissing of smoke and steam could be heard as Elsa turned the corner to find a scarlet steam engine sitting on the tracks by the platform. It wheezed and hissed, almost as if it wanted to leave. People stood on the platform hugging their children tightly before sending them on to the coaches, which were painted the same scarlet as the engine.

Elsa walked over to her mother and sister, who were watching the engine with wonder. Ingrid came up from behind Elsa. She smiled.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Elsa nodded.

"Very much so."

Iduna turned to her daughter.

"You're trunk will be put on board for you. Find a seat and make some friends, sweetheart. Maybe even that boy you rescued."

She winked and Elsa blushed as scarlet as the engine.

"Mooommmm...don't embarrass me."

Iduna chuckled and handed her a slip of paper.

"Your ticket. Keep a hold of it and don't lose it."

Elsa nodded.

"I will. Keep a hold of it, that is."

She grabbed Freyja's cage and a small bag she packed with essentials to take with her. Before she could go anywhere, though, she was viciously hugged from behind. She almost dropped Freyja's cage, but Iduna grabbed it just in time.

"I'll miss you, Elsa," Anna said, smiling.

"I'll miss you too, Anna. Just keep studying with Mom and maybe you can go next year."

Soon, Anna released Elsa from the hug and Iduna hugged Elsa tightly.

"Study, be safe, and…," She whispered. "Don't let anyone see your tail."

Elsa took a sharp breath in and nodded.

"I won't let it show. I promise."

She waved one last goodbye as she made her way onto one of the coaches. Finding an empty compartment, she put her bag away and sat down, placing Freyja's cage beside her. Suddenly, the door slid open and Adriel popped his head in.

"Hey. It's good to see you again, Elsa. Do you have any room? Everywhere else is full."

Elsa nodded.

"Sure. Come on in. So how are you?"

Adriel smiled.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. So...what have you been up to?"

Elsa brushed her braid back nervously.

"Went shopping for my school supplies."

Elsa stared out the window as the engine whistled loudly. She quickly waved to her family on the platform as the Hogwarts Express slowly slid away from the platform. A couple hours later, the train began to slow down. The once sun filled sky had darkened and the moon was beginning to rise.

Adriel sighed.

"Looks like we're almost there. Better change into our robes. I can change in the bathroom. You can change in here."

Elsa nodded and grabbed her uniform as Adriel left the compartment. Elsa pulled down the blinds over the windows and locked the door, proceeding to change into her school robes. Once she was done, the train began to move slower and slower until finally came to a stop. Elsa grabbed Freyja and her bags before unlocking the compartment door and nearly crashed into Adriel.

"Sorry!"

Adriel smiled.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to. Can I carry your owl?"

Freyja screeched angrily at Adriel. Elsa looked at her.

"Shh. It's okay. He's a friend."

Freyja calmed down and was allowed to be carried by Adriel, but she kept staring at him, watching him carefully. As Elsa and Adriel exited the train, Adriel led Elsa over to some carriages near the platform. He opened the door for her.

"Climb in."

Elsa did so and climbed in, Adriel following behind her. Suddenly, the carriages rocked as it began to move forward.

"How are we moving?" asked Elsa.

"Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death."

Elsa frowned.

"That's...creepy."

Soon, Elsa could see lights in the distance. It was Hogwarts! The carriage stopped and everyone got out. A woman came over to the carriages. She wore a black witch's hat, green robes, and glasses.

"Everyone follow me."

Everyone including Elsa and Adriel did what they were told. As they headed through a courtyard, the students drew ever closer to the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. Soon, they entered the castle. But as they entered through a massive archway which led into the massive room known as the Great Hall, the woman grabbed Elsa's arm.

"Wait a moment."

Once all of the students had filed inside, the massive doors swung shut by themselves. The woman then turned to Elsa.

"Miss Elsa Coventina, I presume?"

Elsa nodded.

"Yes. Am I in trouble?"

The woman shook her head.

"Not at all dear. I've heard of your situation and know your mother taught everything you needed to know from years one through six. You just need to be sorted. You'll be sorted with the rest of the first years. Ah, here they are."

A massive group of 11 year olds wandered up the stairs that were below them.

The woman turned to the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Before you enter the Great Hall and join your classmates, you first need to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin…"

Elsa began to daydream. And worry. What house would she be in? The first three sounded good, but the last one sounded horrible. Professor McGonagall's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Coventina? Are you coming?"

Elsa snapped to attention.

"Yes, ma'am."

She quickly headed into the Great Hall following the younger students as they were led to the front of the room. A wrinkled and dusty old witches hat sat on a stool. McGonagall went to the front and grabbed a scroll of parchment.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

She nodded and a old man with silver white hair and a long white beard with purple robes and half-moon glasses stood up.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce before we begin the sorting. First-years, please note….that the Forbidden Forest...is off-limits to all students. That is all."

Dumbledore sat down and gestured to the scroll Professor McGonagall was holding. She nodded and turned back to the group.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She unrolled the parchment and called a name out.

"Benjamin Appleton!"

A blond haired boy with freckles all over his face came up and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and it began to speak.

" _ **Hmm...another Appleton...but a very smart one at that...and also very cunning…"**_

The boy looked worried.

" _ **Better be….Slytherin!"**_

The Slytherin table erupted into claps and cheers before McGonagall called out another name. Elsa's.

"Elsa Coventina!"

Elsa gulped, but went forward, sitting quietly on the stool. People at all four tables began to whisper. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

" _ **Oh…"**_ said the Hat. _**"Difficult, very difficult...very smart, and very brave...and carrying a secret that could mean the end of your kind…But where to put you..."**_

Elsa closed her eyes tightly.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw."

" _ **Ravenclaw? Are you sure? You would do great in Gryffindor or Slytherin. You have some cunning, though not much...you're very loyal, too, but if you're sure….better be….Ravenclaw!"**_

Elsa let out a deep breath and went over to the Ravenclaw table, who were clapping for her. She quickly sat down and watched as the other first-years were sorted into their houses.

After that, food of all sorts magically appeared on the table and Elsa dug in, savoring all the different flavors and textures. Once the feast was over, Elsa and the rest of the Ravenclaws were lead out of the Great Hall by their prefect and into a room full of staircases that seemed to move on their own. Soon, the group arrived at a simple wooden door with a door knocker in the shape of an Eagle. The prefect turned to the group.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower. This is the door to our common room. To enter you need to knock on the door using the eagle. It will ask you a riddle and you must answer it correctly in order to enter the common room. Observe."

He knocked on the door with the Eagle and it began to speak.

"What can swim in the Lake or in the Sea, yet can walk on land?"

Everyone scratched their heads. Elsa moved forward.

"A mermaid."

The door opened with a loud creak. Elsa smiled and headed inside, leaving everyone behind in shock. Once everyone was inside the common room, the prefect explained the dorms and where they were before sending everyone off to bed. After Elsa changed into her PJ's, she crawled into the bed, pulling the blue and silver covers over her and listening to the wind whistling by the window as she fell asleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fun fact: Iduna's last name, Coventina, is Celtic for "Water goddess" (from what I know).
> 
> EDIT (9/20/16): Unfortunantly, due to circumstances beyond our control (AKA real life), the next chapter of Star Wars: The Ice Awakens will be delayed by one week.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's first day and meeting legends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who remembers that Anna had gotten a cold? Raise your hands. Welllll.... Saber and I couldn't resist the latter part of this chapter.
> 
> On with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: We've pretty much given up on trying. No, we don't own Harry Potter or Frozen. We only own the plot, the OCs, and one snowgie each.

The sound of birds chirping outside made Elsa’s eyes blink open softly. She let out a huge yawn. A thick scottish accent cried out.

“Aye, be quiet! I’m tryin’ to sleep!”

Another girl came in and kicked the bed next to her. She was already dressed in her school robes.

“Get up, Bri. We need to get going for breakfast.”

She then went over to Elsa.

“Hiya. I’m Caryl Hanes. My friends call me Cary.”

She held out her hand.  Elsa smiled a bit and took Caryl’s hand.

“I’m Elsa Coventina.  Pleased to meet you.”

She glanced back over to the Scottish girl, who had stuck her head under her pillow.  Caryl frowned at the Scottish girl.

“That’s Brighde MacIllDheòra. We call Bri for short. She hates her name. Her mother, Merida was a bit off her rocker when she was carrying her. Or so I’ve heard.”

“I heard that,” came the muffled voice of Bri from under the pillow.

Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Soon, Bri got up and sluggishly headed over to the bathroom, beginning to comb her unruly red hair.  Elsa gently stretched as she remembered all the excitement from yesterday.  She turned back to Caryl.

“What time’s breakfast?”

Caryl pulled out a small pocket watch that belong to her father, as it had his name engraved in it.

“In about fifteen minutes. Give or take. This is never on time.”

Elsa was now significantly more awake.  Shaking her head to rid herself of the remaining urges to sleep, she climbed out of bed and glanced around for her trunk.  She found it next to her bed and opened it, grabbing her school robes which had somehow had been cleaned overnight and now had the blue and bronze emblem of Ravenclaw stitched into it.

“How did….”

Bri stepped out of the bathroom, her unruly red hair tied into a messy bun.

“House elves. They clean everybody’s clothes for them. They even make breakfast for us. Mother says it’s unfair to them.”

Caryl frowned.

“Hogwarts does pay them, I believe.”

Bri shrugged.

“Ready to go for breakfast?”

Elsa nodded.

“Just give me a minute.  I still need to change.”

With that, she disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a couple of minutes later in her new Ravenclaw robes. She grabbed her wand and stuffed it into a pocket.

“Okay.  Now I’m ready.”

Bri and Caryl led the way out of the room and down into the common room. No students were to be seen. They had already gone down to breakfast. Soon, the three girls entered the Great Hall where there was a massive amount of students from each house at their own respective tables. As Elsa sat down, a piece of paper folded like a bird landed in front of her, flying and landing as if it was really a bird.

Elsa blinked. Bri glanced over.

“Go on. Open it!”

Elsa carefully picked it up, almost as if she was afraid it would fly off.  Slowly, she unfolded it. Inside was a written message.

“We wish to speak to you. Meet us in the front courtyard at 3. Sincerely, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.”

Caryl looked over.

“Who’s it from?”

Elsa shook her head, and put it into her robes.

“No one.”

Before Bri or Caryl could ask anymore, a screech was heard as Freyja flew into the Great Hall, dropping a letter in front of Elsa.  Elsa picked it up, opening it.  It read as follows:

_ Elsa, _

_ How are things at Hogwarts?  I hope you got settled in well.  Professor McGonagall sent me owl telling me you got sorted into Ravenclaw. I’m so happy for you. It was my old house after all. Study hard and be safe. _

_ Love, _

_ Mother _

_ P.S. Anna is recovering nicely.  She’ll send you a letter once Aunt Ingrid is sure she’s well. _

Elsa smiled softly. Soon, a plate of food appeared before her and she began to eat. Once the three girls finished eating, they got their schedules.

Elsa looked over it.

“What do you have first period? I got Charms.”

Bri groaned.

“Potions…”

Caryl smiled.

“I got Charms as well. Follow me, Elsa. See you later, Bri!”

Bri nodded and quietly headed toward the dungeons.

Soon, Elsa and Caryl arrived in the Charms classroom on the third floor. A short man stood at a small table on a stack of books near the head of the room, writing using an enchanted quill. There was only about four students in the room. Then the man noticed Elsa and Caryl.

“Ah, Miss Coventina and Miss Hanes! Welcome to Charms!”

Caryl smiled.

“Good morning, Professor Flitwick.”

The professor came over to the two, leaving the enchanted quill behind.

“You are just in time. I have plenty of spots to sit at. Make yourselves comfortable.”

Flitwick smiled up at Elsa as Caryl went to find a seat.

“I’m glad to see another Coventina at Hogwarts. Your family are masters at Charms.”

Elsa smiled softly.

“Thank you.”

Elsa went and sat down next to Caryl as Professor Flitwick headed up to the table he was standing at before teaching the class.

“Today we will be reviewing your knowledge of different charms….”

About an hour later, the class had finished and the students were dismissed. Caryl turned to Elsa.

“Okay, I got Potions next. And you have Transfiguration. I’ll see you when I see you.”

Caryl headed off, leaving Elsa to her thoughts.

Soon another class had come and gone and it was now time for lunch. Elsa met Caryl and Bri at their table.

Bri smiled softly.

“How was yer first day so far?”

Elsa thought for a moment.

“Not bad.  I liked Charms.  Transfiguration was pretty neat too, but Professor McGonagall is…”

“A little scary?” Caryl finished.

Elsa nodded.

“More like intimidating.”

Just then, Elsa sniffled and rubbed her nose with her arm.

Bri looked over.

“You’re not getting sick, are ye?”

Elsa shook her head.

“I’ve never gotten sick.”

Caryl raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve never gotten sick?”

“Yeah,” Elsa replied.  _ “But considering I lived underwater for most of my life, I’m not surprised I didn’t.” _ She thought.

Caryl shrugged.

“Cool.”

Soon, they finished lunch and headed off to their next class. Elsa had Potions this time and she saw exact why the class was dreaded. Professor Slughorn had been a tad bit boring.

Soon, it was nearing three. Elsa headed back to the Ravenclaw room and changed into some street clothes. She grabbed a jacket and bundled herself up as she stepped out into the cold September air.

As she stepped out into the courtyard, she saw a group of four guys standing nearby.  Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer.  The men were laughing and joking together, not noticing her at first.  Then, one of them turned.  He nudged the man next to him.

“Moony, she’s here.”

This caught the men’s attention, turning to Elsa.  Elsa took a step back, not sure what to make of them.  But then, one of the men smiled kindly at her.

“Come now.  I promise we won’t ‘arm ya.”

Elsa quietly stepped towards them. She spoke up, her voice slightly stuttering.

“I’m...I’m...Elsa.”

The man smiled, pulling off his glasses and wiping them with his shirt before putting them back on.

“I’m James. You know me as Prongs. This is Remus.”

He gestured to the man standing to the left of Elsa. Elsa looked at him quietly taking notice of the scars across his face as if something clawed him.

“You know him as Moony,” continued James. “That’s Sirius. You know him as Padfoot. We named him that cause he’s a dog.”

The black-haired man to the right of Elsa smiled.

“Oh, that is certainly true. I’m not bad with that ladies either.”

James pointed to the last member of their group, a short and slightly fat man with blond hair. He waved shyly.

“And that’s Peter. You know him as Wormtail.”

Elsa nodded in greeting.

“Nice to meet you all.”

James smirked, which soon turned into a genuine smile.

“Well, Miss Elsa, getting down to business.  We were a little curious.  It’s not every day that a seventh year gets sorted.”

Elsa nodded slightly.

“I understand.”

“Can we ask why?”

Elsa hesitated a moment before answering.

“I...was homeschooled in the country for most of my life.  My mom went to Hogwarts and, when my letter came, she...got special permission to teach me at home until seventh year.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, but Elsa left out the part about her being a mermaid and her not even coming on land until a month ago.  The four paused for a moment before slowly nodding, taking the explanation.

“Okay, cool. Maybe we’ll see you around?” asked James.

Elsa nodded.

“Sure. Maybe.”

She smiled at James before before heading back inside. What she didn’t realize was the werewolf of the group was staring at her almost longingly as she left. James snapped his fingers in front of Remus.

“Remus? You okay?”

Remus shook his head to snap out of his daze.

“Yeah..it’s just….her scent is different. Almost...a salty..scent.”

“It could be the lake you're smelling,” interjected Peter.

Remus sighed.

“I don’t know, to be honest.”

Sirius blinked.

“Hey, isn’t there a full moon tonight?”

Remus cursed.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke up feeling miserable.  Her head felt clouded, she could barely breathe, and there was an odd tickle somewhere behind her nose.  Elsa tried to take a deep breath in to clear her nose, but it only clogged it up more.

And the tickle had grown much stronger.

“Ah...ah...ACHOO!”

As she sneezed, she could hear something hit the floor.  Using up most of her energy to roll over on her side, she glanced down to see what happened.  Sitting on the floor was a tiny snowman, staring up at her with curious black eyes.  It had no arms, just two tiny balls for legs.  Then, it smiled.

Elsa rolled over onto her back, hoping that would help.  Unfortunately, that was not the case.

“ACHOO!”

Another thump, but this time, at the foot of the bed as another little snowman landed.  The first snowman jumped up and they both watched Elsa as she struggled to sit up.  They glanced at each other before coming up to Elsa’s shoulders to help her.

Elsa was a little surprised, but accepted their help as she managed to prop herself against a pillow.  Then, without warning…

“ACHOO!!!!”

Her loudest sneeze yet!  But, she barely had time to think about it as she was suddenly covered in snow.  She shivered as she felt her legs come together and her pajamas disappeared, her tail and bikini top replacing them. The snowgies didn’t have time to get away and they sifted through the snow, curling above her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

Just then, she heard muffled voices.

_ “Why is it snowing in here?” _

Elsa gasped, wiggling a little bit in discomfort.  They couldn’t see her, not like this!  They would find out about her tail and her powers!

The snowgies glanced at each other, one crawling over Elsa’s head.  Finding their way to the edge of the bed, they dropped down and looked for anyone who was awake.  Weaving their way past a couple of beds, they found two girls standing around.  The snowgies charged, bumping into the girls and falling back.

The girls looked down and were about to scream before they covered each other’s mouths to prevent them from waking up anyone else. Once they removed their hands, Bri looked at Caryl.

“What are those?”

Caryl squatted and gently poked one of the snowmen.

“They’re..snowmen? Baby snowmen?”

The Snowgies glanced over to Elsa’s bed, causing Bri to look over.

“Oh my gods! Elsa!”

Bri rushed over and began to dig.  Caryl quickly joined her.

Elsa hugged herself as she felt the weight of the snow above her get lighter.  Finally, someone brushed the snow away from her face.

“Bri!  Start a hot bath!  We need to get her warmed up before we take her to the Hospital Wing.”

Elsa shook her head.

“No, no. Don’t!”

Forgetting she had her tail still, she panicked and rolled out of the bed, her tail slapping the floor with a smack.

Bri and Caryl couldn’t move for a moment.  They glanced to each other and looked back to Elsa’s tail.  One of the snowgies glared at Caryl and ran into her again.  This served to shake her out of her shock.

Elsa spoke up, trying to speak with her sore throat.

“Don’t...just..stand there...dry me off!”

Caryl glanced back down at Elsa.

“You were just buried under a pile of snow.  Let’s get you warmed up first.”

With that, she cast a levitation spell and carried Elsa to the bathroom, where Bri had filled the bathtub with very warm water. Caryl gently dropped Elsa into the bathtub. Elsa took a deep breath in, the steam helping to clear her nose a little bit.  She glanced back to the two girls.

“I suppose you have questions?”

They nodded.

“Meybe how ye’re a mermaid with snow powers, for starters?”

“BRI!”

The snowgies didn’t like that either and rammed into Bri.  She turned to them.

“Hey!”

Before they could start fighting, Elsa cleared her throat.

“I...was born a mermaid and with these powers.  My mom was a Hogwarts student who gave up her legs to join my father, who she fell in love with.  For my birthday, I was given a potion to give me the opportunity to walk on land. My mother joined me only to find that the potion made us human permanently except when we’re completely wet or immersed in water.”

Caryl and Bri nodded. Bri spoke up.

“After being here for six years, getting water on us is not entirely out of possibility.  But, no one else can know.  I remember from potions class a couple of years ago that mermaid tears are one of the most sought after cures in the world.”

Elsa gulped. Caryl squatted next to the tub and took Elsa’s hand.

“We’re not going to let anything happen to you, Elsa. You’re our friend. We’ll protect you. Right, Bri?”

Bri nodded and sat next to the tub.

“Right.”

Elsa smiled and took Bri’s hand.

“Thank you. I think I should stay in the dorm today. Whenever I sneeze...I...ACHOO!”

A snowgie appeared on top of Caryl’s head.

“I make those little guys.”

Bri started chuckling as Caryl reached up and grabbed the snowgie, looking at it closely.  The other two clamored around her knees, excited for a new little brother. That day, a new friendship and a pact was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thing are going pretty well for Elsa at Hogwarts thus far. Of course, her mermaid self and her powers were discovered, but her new friends have promised to protect her. Plus, the snowgies!
> 
> Who spotted the Disney movie reference? Hint: it's in the top half.
> 
> Please leave us some kudos or a review and let us know how we're doing!
> 
> Note (10/14/16): Unfortunately, due to life, Saber and I have to postpone "The Ice Awakens." So, instead of next week, the next chapter for that story should (hopefully) be out the week after.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6: Halloween Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tryout, a party, a budding romance, and a secret revealed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is a last! The Halloween Chapter! Enjoy!

It had been a couple weeks since Bri and Cary found out about Elsa’s powers and tail, and Halloween was drawing ever nearer. The leaves on the Whomping Willow had started falling off, and the tree shook as if it felt cold, the remainder of its leaves flying away as it shook.

Elsa sat in the courtyard studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts when a familiar voice called to her.

“Hey, Elsa!”

She looked up with a quick glance and saw James Potter walking over. He was dressed in brightly colored, silky Gryffindor robes. A number 7 and his last name was on the back.  Elsa blinked.

“Hi, James!  Um...what are you wearing?”

James glanced at his clothes, almost as if he thought they had changed in between putting them on and seeing Elsa.

“My Quidditch uniform.  I’m heading to the field right now.”

Elsa closed her book, stuffing it into her bag.

“Can I come watch?”

“Actually it’s tryouts for this year at the moment. You’re more than welcome to watch. I’m actually helping the Ravenclaws out during their tryouts. You should try out.”

Elsa thought for a moment before nodding.

“Might give it a shot.”

James nodded.

“Follow me.”

Elsa gathered her things and followed James, trying her hardest to keep up. Meanwhile, she didn’t notice a certain werewolf and a certain Slytherin fighting over her.

“Hey, James?”

“Yeah, Elsa?”

“I know this is probably going to sound stupid, but… What is Quidditch?”

James suddenly stopped, and turned around.

“You don’t know what Quidditch is?”

Elsa blushed.

“I...I was never really big on sports.  Besides, being...home schooled meant I never really got the opportunity to try out for a team.”

James nodded in understanding.

“Oh, okay. Let me explain what it is the best I can. There’s two teams, each with seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. There’s four different balls. First is the Quaffle, which is thrown through one of those three hoops for three points by the Chasers. The Keeper defends the hoops.”

He pointed at the large standing hoops in a massive playing field adorned with the colors of each Hogwarts house.

“There’s two Bludgers, which are handled by the Beaters. Sirius is one of them on the Gryffindor team. The Beaters protect pretty much the entire team from the Bludgers and redirect them at the other team as they are enchanted to fly around by themselves. And then there’s me...and about three others like me on the other teams. I’m a Seeker. I chase a fast little bugger called the Golden Snitch. The Seeker who catches it ends the game and grants their team 150 points. If the opposing team has the higher points even after the catch of the Snitch they win, but if my team has the higher points, we win. You understand now?”

Elsa paused for a moment before hesitantly nodding.

“I...think so.”

James nodded.

“Alright. Here we are.”

James and Elsa entered the playing field, causing Elsa to gasp at the sheer size of it. There was a group of people off to the right and James led her over to the group. Bri and Caryl were there. Caryl smiled.

“Elsa? Are you trying out?”

Elsa shrugged.

“I thought I might give it a shot.  It actually looks kinda fun.”

Caryl smiled.

“Well, the position of Keeper is open. I’m sticking with my position as Chaser. Bri is sticking with Beater. Right, Bri?”

Bri nodded.  Elsa looked a little confused.

“You guys never told me you played Quidditch!”

“Well, we w’re takin’ care of ya, ya know?” replied Bri.

Elsa shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

James looked over to her.

“Taking care of her? What does that mean?”

Elsa rolled her eyes.

“I was sick for about a week. Remember?”

James blinked.

“Oh, yeah. Adriel and Remus were wondering about you.”

Elsa was shocked.

“Adriel...and Remus?  They were?”

James was about to say more until some shouting voices could be heard.

_“Ow! Lily! That hurts! Ow!”_

Just then, James’s girlfriend, Lily Evans entered the field, dragging Remus and Adriel by their ears behind her. Her red hair seemed to blaze in the sun as she let the two boys go and put her hands on her hips.

“James. We need to talk. Head Boy and Head Girl business.”

James’s eyes went wide and he gulped.

“Alright. I’m coming.”

He turned to Elsa.

“Here. You can borrow my broomstick for tryouts.”

He tossed her the broom and Elsa caught it with a nice grab. He smiled.

“You just might make a Keeper after all.”

He then headed out of the field, following Lily. Elsa smiled softly and turned to face the group.

* * *

A week or so later, Elsa all but ran down the hall after classes, headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.  Answering the riddle, she burst through the door and headed over to a large group of students clustered around a scroll.  She tried to fight her way through.

“Um, excuse me?  Coming through.  Pardon me.  Excuse me, please.”

As she made her way through a few groans could be heard as many students began to walk away, leaving only eight people remaining. Elsa included. Another groan was heard, and a boy came over, patting her on the shoulder.

“Good job.”

Then he walked away. Elsa ran to the scroll and opened it, nearly dropping it in shock. There in bright black ink was her name under the position of Keeper.  She couldn’t move for the next few moments.

“I...it...I...I got in?”

Bri patted her on the back.

“Ya did a good job, lassie! Welcome to the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.”

Elsa smiled.

“Thanks, Bri.”

Caryl entered the room.

“Oh my gosh! Guess what happened to me?!”

Elsa was curious.

“What?”

“Sirius Black asked me to the Yule Ball this Christmas!”

Caryl let out an excited shriek. Elsa quietly went off to the side, and sat down on a nearby couch, thinking about a certain Slytherin. She had found out from James that Adriel and Remus were given detention for fighting. James was kind of shocked about why he fought with Adriel. He wanted to ask Elsa out on a trip to Hogsmeade. But what Elsa didn’t know is that Remus wanted to find out if she was a dark creature. Like he was. It was curiosity.

As Elsa leaned back against the couch, her thoughts drifted. She thought of Adriel and his amazing skills during Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, two classes that Elsa had herself and at the same time Adriel had them. Her cheeks began to brighten to a bright red, and she smiled softly. A voice stumbled out of her thoughts.

_“Elsa...Elsa?”_

Elsa blinked as she saw Caryl’s hand waving in front of her face.

“You okay?” she asked.

Elsa nodded.

“I’m fine.” She coughed. Once she cleared her throat, she continued. “What were you saying?”

“Are you going to the Halloween party tonight?”

Bri jabbed her friend in the arm.

“She doesn’t know what Halloween is, Caryl. She’s...not from ‘ere..” she whispered.

Caryl facepalmed.

“Right. Elsa, Halloween is basically a holiday where people celebrate the spirit world. According to my Celtic history, there was Pagan rituals included with it. But it’s now just a day where people dress up in costumes. The muggle children dress up and go trick or treating to get free candy.”

Elsa shook her head.

“But I don’t have a costume...wait…”

She whispered to Bri and Caryl.

“I can use my tail.”

Bri was shocked.

“Are ye insane?”

Caryl agreed.

“It’s too dangerous. Not to mention risky.”

Elsa frowned.

“You said people dress up in costume during Halloween. I’ll blend in just fine. No one is going to suspect a thing.”

Bri pursed her lips.

“Ye do have a point.”

Elsa smiled.

“And you can escort me. Be my protectors. We can transfigure something into a rock and I can lay on it. You can cover me with assorted items to make it work. Like seashells, seaweed…”

Bri paused for a moment, considering, before she started slowly nodding.  Caryl sighed.

“Elsa, this had better work…”

* * *

Within a couple of hours, the three girls had managed to come up with a clever disguise.  They had a rock with wheels under it and a curtain underneath it so no one could see that there were no feet.  They had added lots of fake aquatic plants around where Elsa would be laying on the rock. Elsa sat on the rock, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Where are they?” she asked herself quietly.

Soon, two voices could be heard as Bri and Caryl stumbled out, both of them wearing a ridiculous starfish costume. They literally waddled over to Elsa.  Bri frowned.

“Ye owe us big time, Elsa.”

Elsa was trying to keep a straight face.  It wasn’t working as well as she thought.

“I...I know.  Maybe I could mention you during study hall to Dean from Hufflepuff, Bri?”

Caryl chuckled, watching Bri get all flustered as Elsa mentioned the redhead’s not-so-secret crush.  Soon, Elsa pulled herself onto the rock and got into position.

“Alright. Let it rip!”

Caryl managed to pulled out her wand and pointed it at Elsa.

“Aguamenti!”

A jet of icy water shot from the tip of Caryl’s wand and hit the left side of Elsa’s head, covering her completely in a shower of water..  Within moments, she had transformed back into her mermaid form.  Elsa sighed and readjusted herself before smiling.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

Bri and Caryl nodded and they went down to the Great Hall.  Elsa gasped at the sight before her.  The magical ceiling was stormy, with bolts of lightning shooting across the sky and the music interrupted by rumbles of thunder.  Carved pumpkins floated above, almost as if on invisible strings, their light thrown in evil grins along the walls.  The space had been cleared away.  The house tables had disappeared, leaving a couple of much smaller tables along the walls, which were packed to the brims with all kinds of food and sweets.  Bri smirked at seeing Elsa’s expression.

“Don be too shocked or ye may change back.”

Elsa nodded slowly. As they moved farther in, some of the students began to notice Elsa, Caryl, and Bri. Just then crowd parted to reveal Adriel, who was dressed as Count Dracula, complete with fangs and all.  Elsa blushed as her rock, which they had specially charmed, moved closer to him.

Adriel glanced to his left and saw Elsa.

“Hey. Great costume, Elsa.”

Elsa nodded slightly, her blush growing stronger.

“Thank you.  Yours, as well.”

Adriel shrugged.

“It’s just make-up and a fake pair of teeth. Nothing special. But you made a tail. How’d you do it? Transfiguration?”

Elsa hesitated for a moment.

“It’s a secret.  I didn’t want everyone to know so they couldn’t copy me.”

Adriel nodded.

“Ah. Well, either way, you look stunning.”

Elsa’s blush returned as she racked her brain for something to get herself out of the awkward silence.

“Thank you.  H-How about trying some of those desserts?”

Adriel smiled.

“I already had some, but..I wanted to..ask you something.” Adriel’s face began to turn red.

Elsa blinked, perking up.

“Yes?  What is it?”

Adriel’s face lit up even brighter.

“Would..would you..like...to..go to the Yule Ball with me?” He spat out quickly. He was super nervous.

Elsa didn’t speak for a moment, her eyes wide with shock.  Adriel almost gave up on it when Elsa spoke.

“...Yes.  I would love it.”

Adriel smiled shyly.

“I..okay…”

He gently took her hand, and kissed it, like a gentlemen.  Elsa blushed again.  In fact, she wasn’t sure if her face would ever stop flaming up until after the Yule Ball, at least.

A couple of Adriel’s friends called him over. He turned back to Elsa, smiling.

“Until we cross paths again.”

He kissed her hand one last time before heading off to his friends. As Elsa watched him go, she felt her tail start to dry. She looked down and gasped. Her scales were starting to vanish, revealing her skin. She looked over to Bri and Caryl.

“Bri! Caryl!” she yelled in a hushed whisper. The two girls dropped their food and quickly got Elsa out of the Great Hall just as her tail vanished. Elsa sighed.

“That was too close. I want to get something to eat. I’m starving. Change me back.”

Caryl sighed and repeated the spell from before, more water covering Elsa and changing her legs back into her tail. Once more the three entered the Great Hall.

What they didn’t notice was one student slipped away from the party and had seen Elsa transform into her mermaid form.

* * *

The next morning, classes had resumed and Elsa, Bri, and Caryl were heading down to breakfast when they heard a determined tone of voice coming from the Slytherin table.

“I’m telling you there’s a _real_ mermaid in Hogwarts!”

“Yeah, and Thestral’s are flying out of my…”

The voice from before groaned.

“I’m telling the truth!”

Elsa hugged her books worriedly, all of the color draining from her face, making her seem even more pale than she normally was. Caryl looked to Bri, then to Elsa.

“We’ll go to talk to them. See what’s goin’ on.”

Elsa nodded and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, not eating any of the food in front of her. Soon, Caryl and Bri returned. Caryl sighed.

“We tried to discourage him. Saying it was only a charm that was only activated using Aguamenti but…”

“He’s isn’t listenin’.” finished Bri.

Caryl nodded.

“Give it time. It’ll blow over and he’ll drop it when no one believes him.”

Elsa nodded and managed to eat. But Caryl and Bri were wrong. So very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Who do you think saw Elsa's tail? Leave a comment with your thoughts and follow the story to keep up to date. Ice Awakens Chapter 9 will hopefully be out next week! Bye!


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7: A Fishy Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and a secret revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of our favorite musicians will be making an appearance in this one, folks. On with the show!

It had been two months since Adriel asked Elsa to the Yule Ball and the latter couldn’t wait.  As the day drew near, Elsa caught herself daydreaming once or twice, thankfully not during class.  Caryl and Bri teased her a bit at first, but Elsa managed to shut them up once they started gushing about their own dates.

Meanwhile, Adriel was nervous. He had no clue how he managed to convinced the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, to allow him to be the manager for the entertainment. It was almost as if the old professor knew something about him. Within the two month span since the Halloween party, his mother and father went to the headmaster and told him that Adriel had joined Voldemort’s followers. Dumbledore requested that Adriel would be a double agent for him and so, whenever Adriel was free from schoolwork, he would leave the school to meet with Voldemort and began to learn what he was planning for the future of the Wizarding World.

Of course, this meant he couldn’t spend time with Elsa as much as he wanted. He wanted to get to know her. But alas, he didn’t have the time, nor was she very talkative during class or lunch or anything. He only knew that she liked to sing as he had followed her and her friends with a listening charm a couple of times. There was one song she liked to sing in particular and, using some of the lessons he learned from playing piano as a young boy, he managed to figure out a tune. Which is how he ended up in the Three Broomsticks, talking to a violinist named Lindsey.  Lindsey nodded slowly at Adriel’s request.

“I can do that, yeah.  You said Hogwarts, right?”

Adriel nodded.

“That’s right. You graduate from Hogwarts?”

Lindsey shook her head.

“Nah. Ilvermorny. Wizarding School in America. I go on tours with my violin all around the world. London is my next stop.”

Adriel glanced at her violin.

“What do you do with it?”

Lindsey rolled her eyes.

“I play it.  And dance while playing it.”

Adriel’s eyes widened.

“You...dance...while playing the violin?”

Lindsey nodded.

“Yes.  I can show you at that Yule Ball.  I wanna show you now, but Drew and Gavi ran off.  Probably checking out Zonko’s or Honeydukes.”

“They’re your band members?” asked Adriel curiously.

“Yep,” Lindsey replied.  “Drew’s on drums and Gavi’s on keyboard.  They’re wizards, don’t worry.”

“I would have assumed that as muggles can’t see Hogwarts. From what I’ve heard from the headmaster, to the muggles it looks like a nuclear bomb testing site. Whatever that is.”

Lindsey cringed.

“You don’t want to know.”

Adriel nodded.

“Alright. I’ll see you and your band on the twenty-fourth.”

He held his hand out.  Lindsey took his hand and shook it firmly.

“See you then.”

Adriel smiled and left the Three Broomsticks, heading back to the castle.

* * *

A couple of days later, Elsa, Caryl, and Bri were walking through Hogsmeade.  The Yule Ball was only in a few days and they still hadn’t figured out what they would wear.

“So we’re going to Madam Malkin’s?” Elsa asked.

Caryl smiled.

“Yep. They’ll have what we want there.”

Soon, the three entered the Three Broomsticks, turning to the barmaid.

“Aunt Rosmerta?”

A blond haired woman with bright green eyes turned to the group.

“Ah, Caryl. It’s good to see you, darling.”

Caryl smiled.

“Elsa, meet my Aunt Rosmerta. We need to borrow the Floo. We have to pick out our Yule Ball dresses.”

She smiled.

“Of course. Here.”

She handed the powder to the three girls.

“Remember, speak…”

“Loudly and clearly. I know,” sighed Caryl.

Rosemerta smiled.

“That’s my niece. Alright, now off you pop.”

The three girls entered the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

Time passed and soon it was time for the ball.  Elsa, Caryl, and Bri were admiring each other’s dresses in the Ravenclaw common room.  Well, Elsa and Caryl were.  Bri was scowling in her dress.  It was a bright blue with golden accents.  Due to a mistake at Madam Malkin’s, her dress had turned out tight and uncomfortable.  There was no time to get a new one, so she had to wear it.

Caryl’s dress had turned out better. There was a yellow line going from the top of her dress all the way down to the bottom and the rest was a bright cherry red. The top was low cut and left very little to the imagination. It also had no sleeves.

Elsa, however, had a very conservative outfit, comparatively speaking.  Her dress was a blue-green with rosemaling around the hem and on the chest and bodice.  The upper chest and sleeves were all black, with a gold band separating the blue and black.

Bri groaned.

“I hate this dress.”

Elsa tried to stop chuckling.

“But you look very nice in it…”

Bri frowned.

“Hmph.”

Caryl sighed.

“Enough you two. We have dates waiting for us.”

Elsa nodded.

“Come on.”

Leading the way, she opened the door to the common room.  However, she didn’t see the silver spikes an overly cautious student set out in case of vampires.  She tripped over a loose brick, her dress catching on the spikes and tearing a big hole through the right side!  Elsa gasped.

“No!”

Caryl and Bri were quick to see the damage.  Not only was there a big hole in the skirt, but the seam had started to split a little where the fabric had torn.  Elsa couldn’t wear that dress anymore.  She sighed.

“Just go on without me. I’ll fix it.”

Caryl and Bri were hesitant at first, but they eventually agreed, rushing down the stairs to avoid being late. Meanwhile, Elsa went upstairs into her dorm and started looking for a sewing kit to patch the hole. As she raided her dresser, she let out a frustrated scream. Her hands began to smoke a white vapor and she could hear the crackling of ice under her feet. She took in deep breath and waved her hand, the ice vanishing as she did.

Suddenly, she had an idea.  Maybe she could use her ice to patch the hole?  She gently waved her hand.  Ice began to form at the hem of her dress.  Slowly, it spread upwards.  But, instead of simply patching the hole, it transformed her ruined gown.  The icy magic wrapped around her chest.  Spreading her arms, one at a time, it crept up her sleeves, exposing her shoulders while covering her arms with a see-through white sleeve decorated with snowflakes. The last change was her shoes as they transformed into icy heels.  Finally, it settled.

Elsa rushed to a mirror to see her dress.  It was of a similar shape to her old dress, but it was an icy blue.  Snowflakes covered almost every inch.  There was a slit through the skirt on her right side that went from the hem to a little above her right knee. Elsa reached behind her and let her bun loose.  The loose braid fell down and she pushed back the loose strands of hair before bringing the braid over her left shoulder, adding a few small snowflakes into the weave.  She looked it over before adding one final detail.  A long train appeared behind her, again having snowflakes down the entire length.

Elsa looked back into the mirror and blushed heavily. She felt embarrassed, but there was nothing else she could do. Steeling herself, she headed down into the common room and headed downstairs from Ravenclaw Tower, making sure not to trip and ruin the dress on her way out.

Meanwhile, Caryl and Bri were downstairs already, waiting for Elsa with their dates.  Sirius smiled a wolfish smile at Caryl.

“Should we dance?”

“We’re waiting for Elsa, Sirius. Just be patient.”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  Bri was currently standing next to her boyfriend, Dean. Elsa had introduced her to him after Halloween, and the two were dating.

Adriel stood outside the doors, pacing heavily. He was anxious. Just then a friend of his tapped his shoulder.

“Oi. You’re date’s here.”

Adriel turned to look up the stairs outside of of the Great Hall.  There was Elsa, peeking around the corner.  When she saw Adriel, her eyes lit up and she moved to stand in the middle of the stairs, slowly coming down.

Dean and Sirius glanced up in shock. Bri and Caryl looked up with their dates, trying to figure out what they were staring at, causing the two girls to gasp.

“Elsa? Is that you?”

Elsa wordlessly nodded, smiling.

Adriel went over to Elsa, and gulped.

“You...you look amazing.”

Elsa blushed.

“Thank you.  You’re pretty handsome yourself.”

Adriel went a bright red and held out his hand.

“Shall...shall we dance?”

Elsa took his hand.

“We shall.”

Adriel led her into the Great Hall. It was snowing inside, and the walls were covered in ice! Then Lindsey saw Adriel from her spot on the stage. She quickly waved and Adriel gave her a thumbs-up, telling her that Elsa was here and ready to dance. Lindsey stood up and went over to a microphone.

“Alright. Hello! Everyone can hear me, right?”

The crowd nodded, a few people cheering.

Lindsey smiled.

“Okay, good. For those who don’t know me, my name is Lindsey. Anyways, to begin tonight, I have a special request from one of your classmates and his date. Adriel, would you please come forward with your date?”

Adriel nodded and led Elsa up to the front of the room.  Elsa simply looked bewildered.  Lindsey was in awe.

“Wow...where did you get that dress?”

Elsa paused.

“Ummm...a close friend made it for me.”

Lindsey smiled.

“Well, it looks good on you. Anyways, I was able to compose this song from your date.”

As she pulled up her violin to play, a piano began to play by itself. Elsa immediately recognized the tune. She gave Adriel a glare before, suddenly, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other on her upper back.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

She bit her tongue before nodding slightly.

“Yes.”

Soon, Lindsey began to play, and the couple began to move with the rhythm of the music. For the two of them, time seemed to slow down as they danced.  Elsa dreamily followed Adriel’s lead.  She could barely believe he had done all of this for her.

Soon, the song picked up speed as Adriel twirled her, spinning her around, before pulling her back in.

“Enjoying yourself?” Adriel asked, feeling more confident in himself than he ever felt before.

A little dizzy, Elsa only nodded.

As the song began to build to its climax, the movements of the two were getting faster. Elsa was starting to get into it, mouthing words Adriel didn’t know existed. As the song neared its end, Adriel picked her up and spun her around, lowering her back down after a few moments before leaning her back above the floor as the song ended. The entire hall erupted into thunderous applause.  Elsa blushed and awkwardly waved. Adriel did the same, and gently led her over to a table with food and drinks as Lindsey changed her costume with her wand, starting a new song that was more upbeat.

“You thirsty?” asked Adriel.

“Yeah,” Elsa replied.

Adriel quickly poured two glasses of punch handing one of them to Elsa.

“So...did you enjoy your Christmas present?”

Elsa nodded.

“It was wonderful!  How did you…”

Adriel shrugged.

“Dumb luck.”

He began to stare at Elsa.

“Come on. Let’s get back to dancing.”

He pulled her back into the crowd, smiling a bit. Elsa smiled too. It felt as if she floating on air.

After Lindsey had played a total of four songs, including the one requested by Adriel, she played her final one which had an amazing light show that featured colored water via lighting. As it shot across the hall back and forth with the volume of the music, Adriel noticed Elsa was looking a bit nervous. Thinking she was getting a bit claustrophobic, he pulled her aside.

“Hey...do you...want take a walk by the lake?”

Elsa blushed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

“I...sure.”

Adriel smiled and took her hands, leading her outside into the courtyard. He pulled off his jacket and put it over Elsa’s shoulders.  Elsa gratefully accepted it.

As the two walked down to the lake, they didn’t notice someone following them. The moon shone bright over the lake. It wasn’t a full moon, but it was still impressive nevertheless. Elsa had taken her heels off so she could walk on the shore more easily.

Adriel smiled.

“It’s beautiful out here. I’m kind of sad there’s no snow yet. Winter is my favorite time of the year.”

Elsa nodded.

“I love it too.  Especially the snow.”

Adriel gently squeezed her hand. She was unusually cold.

“Are you cold?”

Elsa shook her head.

“The cold never bothered me.”

Adriel smiled.

“Funny. I used to say that to my parents. They told me when I was growing up, I used to play in the snow when I was a baby, and well...let’s just say I didn’t wear much of anything except my diaper. Or so they said.”

Adriel went silent for a second before gently coughing.

“Sorry. My bad.”

Elsa laughed.

“No, it’s alright.”

Adriel nodded and pulled her to a stop.

“Elsa...I need to say something.”

He slowly moved closer to her.

“I...I think I’m falling in love with you. I can’t help it. You’re sweet...you’re carefree and fun and yet you carry yourself like...like a queen. And you’re smart. Really smart.”

Elsa blushed bright red.

“You...you really think that about me?”

Adriel smiled, but before he could say anything, a voice shouted.

“Augamenti!!!”

A dose of cold water engulfed the two, soaking them from head to toe.

Elsa gasped, eyeing the lake.  She looked back to Adriel.

“I’m sorry.”

With that, she quickly dove into the water, diving deep. Adriel glanced to the lake and went over to culprit, tackling him to the ground. It was Benjamin Appleton!

“What is your problem, Appleton?!”

The first year struggled to fight back.

“She’s a mermaid! She would have eaten you! Or killed you!”

“There may be mermaids in our world, but she isn’t one!”

With a quick wave of his wand, Adriel transformed the first year into a rat and transfigured a rock into a cage, shoving him into it. Quickly casting a bubble-head charm on himself, Adriel dived into the lake, swimming down to find Elsa.

As Adriel dived, a shadowy figure was seen swimming towards him. Adriel pulled out his wand and used Lumos wordlessly. The bright light illuminated the area around him.  There was Elsa, her braid floating behind her.  She spoke quietly, her voice echoing.

“He is not wrong.  You have seen me as I am before.”

Adriel looked down and saw her glistening blue tail. He gasped, but at that exact moment, the bubble-head charm wore off and it popped, causing Adriel to suck in ice cold water, forcing him to choke. He couldn’t breathe.  Elsa sped to his side, grabbing him under his arms and pulling him to the surface.  Adriel coughed and breathed in the cold air, trying to get air into his lungs as quickly as he could.

“Elsa...you’re...you’re...a...” He sputtered.

“A mermaid,” Elsa finished.  “Do you remember before the school year started?  You got caught in a shipwreck.”

“Yeah….I thought I floated out...that was you? You saved me? But I thought mermaids were evil.”

“Not all of us,” Elsa replied. “If you don’t want me anymore...then..I’ll…”

But she couldn’t continue as Adriel began to kiss her lips deeply, holding his arms around her back. She melted into the kiss, pushing back with equal force. Soon, the two stopped, gasping for air.  Adriel smiled.

“I love you, Elsa. And I mean what I said back there.”

Elsa gulped, but steeled herself and gently pressed her forehead to his.

“I..I love you too.”

Adriel sighed.

“Come on. We better get out of the water. It’s so cold.”

Elsa smiled softly and kicked her tail, bringing both of them to shore. Adriel quickly cast a drying and heating charm, which quickly warmed the new couple up and dried Elsa’s tail. Once her legs reappeared, her dress was still there, but was torn in a few places. Elsa quickly patched it with her ice powers.  Adriel was curious.

“You have elemental magic?”

“Yeah,” replied Elsa. “Ice and Snow.”

Adriel nodded. He would ask more about it later, but getting out of the cold and away from unsee eyes was the primary objective at this point.

The two got to their feet and went to collect Appleton who was still in the cage. After letting him out and returning him to normal form, he held the boy firmly by the shoulders.

“Now listen. Elsa is not evil and I want you to forget she is a mermaid. If she was evil, I wouldn’t have come back, right?”

Benjamin nodded sheepishly.

Adriel nodded.

“Okay. Now go. And not a word.”

Benjamin nodded as he was let go. He turned and headed back to castle, walking quickly.

Elsa gently took Adriel’s hand.

“You sure he won’t talk?”

“Positive. Unless he wants to get expelled for attacking a student. I could have made an Unbreakable Vow, but he’s just too young for that. Come on. Let’s get out of the cold.”

He gently wrapped his arm around Elsa’s shoulder as she leaned into his chest and the two walked back towards the castle, not noticing Remus Lupin standing nearby, having been a witness to the entire incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, if you guys haven't guessed yet, Lindsey is Lindsey Stirling. Yes! Lindsey Stirling is a witch! Saber and I thoroughly enjoyed this decision. Anyways, in order, the songs Lindsey does are an instrumental version of Let it Go, Master of Tides, Beyond the Veil, Roundtable Rival, and Something Wild. Here's the links:
> 
> Let it Go (Lindsey hasn't done a cover of this one, so we found a cover by another talented violinist named Taylor Davis (:cough: Lindsey's better :cough:)) - https:// youtu. be/ IEWkBIdYufk  
> Master of Tides - https:// youtu. be/ RrutzRWXkKs  
> Beyond the Veil - https:// youtu. be/ Qg7L0OQiN78  
> Roundtable Rival - https:// youtu. be/ jvipPYFebWc  
> Something Wild - https:// youtu. be/ ytMqO-WQpQ4
> 
> Please leave kudos, review, and follow this story!


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8: A Secret Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New Years at Coventina Manor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. This chapter gets a little steamy. Nothing explicit, but there is a fair amount of kissing!

It was Christmas morning at the Coventina Manor. Elsa was home with her family after the Yule Ball. Bri, Caryl, and Adriel were there as well celebrating the holiday joy.  Anna was very excited to see her sister come home for the holidays.  At Platform 9 ¾, poor Elsa was tackled as soon as she got off the train.  Anna had barely let her sister out of her sight.  Only an intervention from Iduna managed to get her to stop. Adriel dropped by often to say hello and keep an eye on Elsa.

A knock was heard at the door.  Helga stepped down the stairs and shouted.

“I got it!”

Helga opened the door and smiled.

“Agnarr! You made it! Welcome to our home!”

Anna bolted into the hallway and tackled her father.

“Dad!”

Agnarr fell over with a thump.

“Oops. Sorry,” replied Anna.

Agnarr laughed.

“It’s quite alright, my daughter. I’m just a little...new to the legs.”

Anna helped her father up and steadied him.

“Mom’s in the kitchen! You’ll get to meet my boyfriend in an hour. He’s a muggle, so please...no magic.”

Elsa bolted into the room, smiling as she saw her father.

“Dad!  Hi!  Oh, it’s wonderful to see you again!  How’s Aquandelle?”

Agnarr smiled at his oldest.

“It’s good. Barnaby is looking over the kingdom while I’m away. So...your sister has...a boyfriend? What is that exactly?”

Elsa hesitated.

“Well...it’s like a courtship, in a way.  They go on dates together.  She loves him very much and I can tell he feels the same.”

Agnarr nodded.

“I don’t see any problem with it. She’s not the crown princess after all.”

Elsa bit her tongue and twisted her fingers, unsure what to tell him about Adriel.  It was at that moment that Adriel popped around the corner, smiling.

“Elsa?  Anna’s wondering where Kristoff’s present went.  The one she asked you to hide so she wouldn’t forget where it was?”

“It’s in my closet on my school trunk,” Elsa replied.

Adriel smiled as she came up to Elsa and kissed her cheek.  Of course, it was then that he noticed Agnarr.  “Hello, sir.  Can I help you?”

Agnarr blinked before responding.

“You can help by getting away from my daughter.”

Adriel’s eyes widened as he took a couple of steps back.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Elsa stood in front of Adriel.

“Dad. He’s my boyfriend.”

Agnarr frowned.

“You’re the crown princess. You can’t be flirting...or...be with...with..a human! Much less, a non-royal one!”

Adriel’s face was pale, but he stepped forward.

“Sir, it’s true that I’m not a royal or a merman.  I know your daughter’s a mermaid and I respect her greatly.  I fell in love with her before I knew that she was royalty or a mermaid.”

But before Agnarr could reply, another knock was heard at the door. Anna answered it. It was Bri and Caryl!  Elsa smiled, racing past her father to hug the girls.

“Bri!  Caryl!  I’m so glad you could make it!”

The girls hugged Elsa tightly, Caryl speaking up.

“I know!  Thank goodness Mom had some friends over this way!  While we were here, she let us come to see you!”

Elsa faked a smile and ushered the girls into the living room, facing her dad.

“Dad...did you ever stop and think that I don’t want the throne? Anna doesn’t want it either. She enjoys being human. And I do too. I’m a witch. I can do magic. I have a place...where I feel free and where I belong...so please. Just...leave me and Adriel alone.”

Elsa grabbed Adriel’s hand and pulled him into the living room, leaving her father to his thoughts.

Agnarr wasn’t left alone for long.  The doorbell rang again, bringing an overexcited Anna carrying a badly wrapped present.  She flung the door open and ushered in a boy.  He stood taller than her with messy blonde hair and blue eyes.  Anna squealed.

“Kristoff!  You made it!”

Kristoff smiled and gently kissed Anna.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Anna blushed.

“Merry Christmas!  Here!”

She thrust her present into his hands. Kristoff smiled.

“Thank you. I’ll unwrap it later.”

Anna blushed even harder.

“Oh!  Right.  I’ll put it under the tree!”

She took the present back and raced out of the room.

Agnarr went over to Kristoff.

“You’re Anna’s...boyfriend?”

Kristoff, seeing Agnarr, gulped.

“Y-Yes, sir.  I am.”

Agnarr pinched the bridge of his nose. Thankfully, Iduna came into the room, going over to her husband and hugging him.

“You made it.”

Agnarr hugged her back.

“Yes, I have.”

Iduna smiled and turned to Kristoff.

“Go on, Kristoff. Everyone’s in the living room. We’ll meet you there.”

Kristoff nodded and scurried off.  Agnarr turned to Iduna.

“Elsa and a human?  Anna and him?”

Iduna crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes. And I’m allowing it. Elsa and Anna want to be human and have a normal life, Agnarr. You don’t like it, I can easily leave you and take our daughters with me. Find someone else to take the throne.”

Agnarr sighed.

“If they treat them right...I can live with it.”

“I trust them,” replied Iduna. “Adriel already knows Elsa is a mermaid as well as her best friends. They’re keeping her secret. We don’t have to worry. I’m sure Kristoff is gonna react fine. Anna’s planning on telling him today. Besides...the boy has magic.”

“He did mention that he knew…” Agnarr conceded.  “Alright.  But, the instant I find them fooling around, magic or not, I’ll be after them.”

“Agnarr,” warned Iduna.

“As in, those boys breaking my daughter’s hearts.  Certainly you can agree with me on that, my dear.”

Iduna shook her head and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Come on. Everyone is probably waiting for us.”

Agnarr nodded and took his wife’s arm.  Unfortunately, he missed the step down and almost fell.  He smiled sheepishly.

“Legs are a very tricky thing, my dear…”

“Believe me. It was hard getting used to after not using them for sixteen years.”

She led him into the living room and sat down.

“Okay. youngest of the children opens their presents first.”

Elsa smiled and gave Anna her gift.

“This is from me, Anna.”

Anna smiled and unwrapped her gift. It was a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans from Honeydukes Sweet Shop. Anna hugged her sister tightly.

“I love these! Thank you so much, Elsa!”

Kristoff was confused.

“Really every flavor?”

Elsa nodded.

“Yep.  Even ones you never want to know what flavor.”

Kristoff turned to Anna.

“Can I try one?”

Anna nodded and handed him one. It was a yellowish-white color. He popped it into his mouth and was tasting the bean weirdly.

“What is that?”

Anna giggled.

“Earwax.”

Kristoff grabbed a tissue and spit it out.

“How do they make those?”

Anna shrugged. After everyone’s gift was sorted out, Iduna gently coughed.

“I have one more present for Elsa. I will be right back.”

She leaned next to Anna and whispered.

“You need to tell him about magic. Now.”

Anna nodded and took Kristoff’s hand, leading him upstairs into her room and shutting the door behind him.  She took a deep breath.

“Well… Kristoff, there’s something you really need to know…”

“What is it?” Kristoff asked.

“Um…”  Anna hesitated.  After a minute, she reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out her wand.  She pointed it at herself.

“Augamenti!”

A burst of water shot from her wand and hit her right in the face.  Anna shut her eyes tightly as she felt her legs form together and transform.  She opened her eyes after a moment...only to fall back onto her bed.

“I’m a mermaid...and a witch…”

Kristoff’s mouth went wide open...then he smiled.

“I live with rock trolls,” he replied as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

Anna’s bright red face faded a little and she smiled.

“You...you do?”

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah...and they're a little...over the top..”

Anna giggled.

“You should see Elsa with Adriel.  Anyways...mind helping me dry off?  Mom hasn’t taught me about drying spells just yet…”

Kristoff nodded.

“Sure.”

He headed over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, bringing it back to Anna.

“Um...how...do I...dry you off?”

Anna smiled, taking his hands.

“Here.  Just wrap it around me.  I’ll do the rest.”

Kristoff did as told and wrapped the towel around her. He then turned away and closed his eyes.  Anna laughed, rubbing it over her tail to dry off.

“Kristoff...you’re not mad at me keeping this from you?”

Kristoff shook his head.

“No...I’m not...just...are you gonna be...you know...indecent when you become human again?”

Anna laughed harder.

“No.  From what Elsa and I can tell, our clothes come back.  They disappear, then reappear.”

Kristoff nodded slowly and turned around, keeping his eyes shut.

“I’ll keep them closed. Just to be safe.”

Anna’s tail slowly disappeared and, thankfully, her clothes came back.

“It’s alright, Kristoff.  You can open your eyes now.”

Kristoff opened his eyes and sighed.

“Okay. Do you mind if I sit here?”

He gestured to the bed.

“I don’t mind.  Feel free to.”

Kristoff sat down next to Anna. A long pause went between the two.

“So...magic, huh?”

“Yep.  Elsa does too.”

“Is she a…?”

“Yep.  She’s a mermaid, too.  So’s Mom and Dad.  Well...Dad’s a merman technically.”

Kristoff nodded, staring at Anna. Anna looked at Kristoff as well. The two began to lean closer to each other and their lips touched. Kristoff quietly backed away.

“We shouldn’t...not with your family here. I don’t think they would like us up here alone.”

Anna frowned playfully.

“Oh no you don’t…”

Before Kristoff could protest, she grabbed Kristoff by his head and kissed him right on the lips. A couple minutes later, the two were standing around. While they didn’t do anything more than making out, the session was very heated, leaving Anna’s hair a complete mess.

“That was...interesting,” the redhead said as she tried to straighten out her hair.

Kristoff meekly nodded.

“Yeah….was...was I bad?”

Anna groaned and gave up fixing her hair, going over to Kristoff and kissing his forehead.

“You did wonderful. Now come on. We better get downstairs before Elsa gets to wondering where I am.”

The two headed downstairs and back into the living room, where Elsa had received a broomstick for Quidditch as she was using the school brooms until she could get her own.

As Anna and Kristoff came downstairs, Agnarr noticed their messy hair and gave Kristoff a suspicious glare.  Iduna noticed and nudged Agnarr right in the ribs.

“Not a word,” she hissed.

The King of Aquandelle winced and nodded.

* * *

A week later, it was New Year’s Eve and the annual Coventina Manor Party was in full swing. While there had not been a party for sixteen years, the return of Iduna, as well as Helga and Ingrid’s two nieces was a cause for celebration. All of the witches and wizards were allowed to drink Butterbeer and other assorted drinks except for Anna and Kristoff, who the former invited to the party. Some of the partiers who were there was the Minister of Magic, the Potters, Sirius, and Peter. Lily was also there with James. Remus, however, had to stay at home. The Full Moon was only a couple days prior to the party and he was currently recuperating from his monthly transformation. Not that Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, or Adriel knew that.

Elsa smiled as Adriel got her another drink.

“Thank you.”

Adriel nodded.

“You’re welcome.  So, we’re both gonna graduate this year.”

“Yeah.  What are you thinking of doing?”

Adriel sighed. He didn’t know what to do with his life. He had been so busy spying on Voldemort, that he didn’t have the chance yet to plan out his future. All he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Elsa.

“I’m not sure yet. What about you?”

Elsa shrugged a bit.

“I’m not sure either.”

Adriel gently took her hand. He smiled.

“As long as you’re in my life...I’m happy.”

Elsa blushed.

“I...I feel the same.”

Adriel gently kissed her on the lips, but suddenly hissed in pain. The Mark. It was burning him. Ignoring the pain, he quickly pulled Elsa upstairs and into her room, the trip taking most of his strength.

“Gah….it hurts!”

Elsa rushed to him, pecking him on the cheek.

“What’s wrong?”

Adriel ripped the left sleeve of his shirt by his forearm open and looked down at the mark. It was literally the color red and was on fire.

“I joined...You-Know-Who. He...recruited me...because...gah...my family are….pureblood...elitists. Merlin! It hurts….it’s...trying to hurt me...because….I said...I wanted to spend….my...life...with...you….”

Adriel passed out.  Elsa gasped as she caught him and laid him on her bed.

“Adriel?  Adriel!”

She felt tears prickling at her eyes and leaned over the mark on Adriel’s arm, letting a couple of them fall. As the tears made contact with the mark, it hissed and crackled before fading away entirely. Adriel’s eyes snapped open, sucking air in gasping breaths.  Elsa hugged him tightly.

“Adriel!”

Adriel’s breathing finally settled.

“What happened? I was...I was...dead...or something…”

Elsa looked down at his arm and saw the mark was gone.  She gently lifted his arm up so he could see.

“I...I cried when you passed out...”

“I swear I was dead. There was this room...it...was pitch black. Like nothing I’ve ever seen...wait...what happened to it? The mark?”

“It must have disappeared.  Mermaid tears heal…”

“It...erased it from my body...I don’t...hear him anymore….I’m...safe...But..you’re not. If he...finds out what you are….I don’t even want to think about it. I...don’t want to lose you...”

“You’re in just as much danger.  If he can find me, he can find you even easier.  He probably knows where you live.”

“I don’t doubt it. I think I should stay away...just till this blows over….I need a drink.”

“You’re not going to leave now, are you?  I just lost you.”

Adriel looked into Elsa’s pleading eyes.

“No...I’m never gonna leave you...I love you too much for that.”

He gently wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her close to him.  Elsa smiled.

“Good.  Otherwise, I’d just come after you.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

He gently pressed her lips to hers.  Elsa moaned and pulled him close. Pushing himself farther up onto Elsa’s bed, using most of his strength, he pulled Elsa on top of him. Elsa broke for air and smiled.

“Feel better?”

Adriel snapped his fingers and a spark of magic came from them.

“I think so...cause I can do wandless magic again. I was able to do it before...but when the mark was made...I lost the ability.”

Adriel pulled her head down towards him to kiss her again.  Elsa gladly did so.  Eventually, they broke again and Elsa hugged him close.

“I’d say we should go downstairs...but I don’t mind staying up here at all.”

Adriel smiled.

“If that’s what you want.”

Elsa smirked.

“But what about your drink?”

“I don’t think I have the strength to go and get it. Besides...we’re...a bit ruffled up.”

Sure enough, their shirts were ruffled up and slightly wrinkled.  Elsa noticed and blushed a bit.

“Yeah.  Be glad that Dad hasn’t seen us like this.”

Adriel nodded, thinking about what her father would do to him if they were caught.

“I think will be fine.”

With a wave of his hand, the door locked.

“There we go.”

Elsa giggled and went right back to kissing him. As the two kissed, Adriel’s hands wandered to the hem of her shirt.  Elsa squirmed a bit and smirked into the kiss. Adriel moved his hands away.

“Sorry. Did I spook you?” He asked, worried.

“A little bit,” Elsa admitted.  She smirked again.  “You’ve already seen it, though.”

“To be fair, the lighting wasn’t that good. We were in the Lake, you know.”

He gently kissed her.

“That’s true,” she said, blushing hard.

Adriel blushed as well.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll take off my shirt. You can see that I’ve been working out. You remember when you asked me to swim with you about three days ago?”

Elsa nodded.

“And I said I wasn’t a strong swimmer. Well...using some magical techniques to accelerate workout results, I have a six-pack now. And feel my arm.”

He put Elsa’s hand on his arm, and flexed it. It felt solid. And strong.

“It means I can keep up with you now.”

He stuck out his tongue at her in a joking manner.  Elsa retaliated in kind.

“I know the ocean better,” she teased.

He smiled softly and kissed her gently, laying her on her back and unbuttoning his shirt. Sure enough, he had a six-pack. But also on his body were scars. From beasts.  Elsa’s eyes widened at first, but she frowned as she saw the scars, running her fingers along them.

“Where did you get these?”

“I spent a summer working with Newton Scamander. He’s the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I was working with him on a Thunderbird, but I got a bit close and he scratched me up pretty bad. I don’t show these to everyone, you know. Not many people know the story either.”

Elsa nodded, laying her head down on his chest and listening to his heart.

“I think they’re wonderful.”

Adriel smiled and kissed her again, pulling her in close.  Elsa kissed him again, smiling.

“Hey.  You’re free.”

“Yeah...I am…I’m not tired...Are you?”

Elsa chuckled.

“A little.  But, stay awake just a bit longer?  It’s almost midnight.”

“Alright.”

He gently kissed her again, before pushing in deeper and laying Elsa on her back.  Elsa eagerly went with it. Adriel’s hand hovered over her shirt.

“May I?”

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded.

“Only that.”

Adriel nodded and slowly pulled her shirt off, revealing her pale white skin. He gently kissed her bare shoulder.

“We should stop. I want to go further, but we should wait. I love you too much to go any further.”

Elsa nodded, hugging him close.

“I love you too.”  She smirked again.  “Besides, I don’t want to overwork you in your fragile state.”

Adriel smirked.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

He kissed her lips softly.

“But later.”

Suddenly, the entire bottom level of the manor erupted into cheers.

_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”_

Adriel smiled.

“What do you know...we made it. Happy New Year, my love.”

Elsa snuggled up to him.

“Happy New Year, Nakena.”

Adriel was confused.

“Huh?”

“Do you know what Nakena means?”

“Um..something meaning naked?”

Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“No.  Nakena is a special term given to someone you truly love.  It means ‘My one, my only, my treasure.’”

Adriel went bright red.

“Really? Then you’re my Nakena as well.”

Elsa kissed him hard for a moment in delight before breaking away, trying not to yawn. Adriel smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. My Nakena.”

“Goodnight, my one.  My Nakena.”

Adriel pulled her close to him, and allowed Elsa to put her head on his chest. The two lovers eyes fluttered before finally closing. The two didn’t know what lay ahead, but they knew it was going to be full of love.


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9: Graduation Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Proposal, a Celebration, a Battle and Secrets Revealed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's chapter nine! We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Frozen or Harry Potter. We also don't own 'Severus Snape and the Marauders', which this chapter was heavily based on. We used the film because we wanted to spread it to a wider audience and it fit our story well.

Seasons changed and Spring flew by for Elsa and Adriel. School went by quickly too and now it was a time for the most anticipated part of the whole 7th year. Graduation.

Of course, before that came tests. Lots of tests. Elsa and Adriel hated them, since all the studying meant they could rarely be together. The two hadn’t been as intimate as they were on New Year’s Eve, but whenever the two had free time, there was a lot of snogging involved. After they returned to Hogwarts, Adriel and Elsa began to date. However, Remus had told the Marauders what he had seen the year before after the Yule Ball, forcing Elsa to admit the truth as Remus and the others confronted her and Adriel about it. They also found out Remus was a werewolf, but Elsa and Adriel welcomed him with open arms nevertheless, and Adriel managed to become an animagus which his form was a Phoenix which was super rare.

Even so, the Marauders didn’t mind and, with the brewing war in the background, having a mermaid on the right side would be helpful. Lily and Elsa became friends as well, creating a deep magical bond. Which was kind of nice, but at the same time awkward, especially when either Lily or Elsa were kissing their respective boyfriends. Yes, it was official. James and Lily were dating. Elsa was happy for her friend.

Soon, the day came and Elsa was nervous. She paced in the tower she had stayed in for the school year. She had actually grown to like it, though. It was nice being so high up once you got used to it. Bri and Caryl sat on one of the beds and watched as Elsa passed in front of them, then turned and passed them going the other way.

“Elsa, the headmaster probably wouldn’t like it if you paced so much that you fell through the floor.”

Elsa jumped back and sat on the next bed, facing her friends.

“I know, I know. I...It’s just…” She let out a breath that she wasn’t sure when she started holding. “What’s gonna happen after this?”

“You an’ Adriel are gonna get married and ride off though a glen, firing snowflakes into the sunset…” Bri muttered.

Caryl rolled her eyes.

“You never known Bri. It may happen.”

Just then, a knock on their bedroom door was heard. Elsa answered it. It was Professor Flitwick! He was out of breath.

“Oh, that’s a lot of stairs. Girls, the graduation ceremony is starting in thirty minutes. Better get down to the Great Hall.”

Elsa jumped up.

“Thank you, Professor.”

Bri and Caryl got up as well, rushing past the professor and down the stairs. Elsa was right on their heels, pulling her braid over her shoulder to keep it from flying and possibly coming undone.

Soon, the three arrived at the Great Hall. Adriel was waiting by the doors, smiling at Elsa.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

He went over to her and kissed her head.

“Ready to graduate?”

Elsa hugged him.

“More than ready. That means I don’t have to take any more tests, right?”

“Maybe..We’ll see.” Adriel smiled softly. “You’re parents are inside waiting for you. Your sister too.”

Elsa smiled.

“Thank goodness they could make it. Dad was having a little trouble getting readjusted to land.”

“I’m glad too.”

Adriel gently took her hand and led her inside, sitting next to her in the seats for the students. Soon, Dumbledore took the stand and began to speak.

“Welcome to the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony Class of 1977!”

The Hall erupted into cheers.

“Now before we begin, I would like to say a few words. As each of you leave this great school...take care of your friends. Be careful of the choices you make, and above all….be happy. Let’s the ceremony begin!”

Professor McGonagall began to read out names. Soon, she came to Elsa’s.

“Elsa Coventina!”

Taking a deep breath, Elsa slowly got up and gracefully made her way up to the professors.

Professor Flitwick grabbed a scroll and made his way over to Elsa.

“Congratulations.”

He handed her the scroll. Elsa carefully took it.

“Thank you.”

She bowed slightly at the waist.

Soon, the next name was called and Elsa made her way off stage. A couple minutes later, Adriel was called up. Professor Slughorn stood up and gave Adriel his scroll.

“Congratulations, my dear boy.”

“Thanks, Professor. If I may, I’d like to make an announcement?”

Professor Slughorn looked at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded.

“Very well.”

Adriel pulled out his wand and pointed it at his neck before saying a spell.

“ _Sonorus._ Testing,” Adriel’s voice was amplified and echoed through the hall.

“Ah, okay. I’d like to make an announcement. Elsa, would you please come up here for second?”

Elsa hesitated for a second, confused, before coming up beside him.

Adriel took a deep breath.

“Elsa...we have been together...for...well since the Yule Ball. And...since then my love for you has never waned. As a matter of fact it’s gotten stronger. And I was saving to ask you this for your birthday, but I couldn’t wait any longer, and I thought to myself...”Why wait if you’re sure?” So...Elsa Coventina…”

Adriel got onto one knee and pulled out a small box, flicking it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

“Will you marry me?”

Time seemed to stop for Elsa, though it was only for a moment as she processed it. She was lucky that her powers didn’t start to act up at that moment. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she slowly started nodding.

“...Yes.... YES!”

She hugged Adriel tight as the Great Hall burst into applause. Adriel gently kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger, smiling softly. After quickly doing the counter-charm for the amplifying spell, he took Elsa’s hand and led her back to their seats to watch the rest of the graduation.

* * *

A couple hours later, Elsa, Adriel, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were at The Three Broomsticks, celebrating graduation and Elsa and Adriel’s engagement.

“There’s no more O.W.L.S. Or N.E.W.T.S or T.O.A.D.s or flipping stupid choir! We’re free! We have our whole lives ahead of us!” Sirius cheered excitedly.

Adriel chuckled.

“Easy, Sirius. You might give yourself an aneurysm.”

Sirius looked confused.

“A muggle medical term,” replied Adriel. “I’m not gonna bother explaining it.”

As the six sat down at a table, James turned to Remus.

“So you going to the party then tonight? Remus?”

Remus stuttered.

“With Mary, right?” continued James.

“How did you find about that?”

Sirius laughed.

“Have you seen the letters? We’ve all seen them. We assumed you did.”

“They’re not letters,” groaned Remus.

“They kept sliding under our door.” James replied laughing.

Adriel chuckled.

“They’re howlers.”

Elsa smirked.

“So Remus will take Mary, I’m going with Adriel, Sirius, I’m sure Regulus would go with you.”

Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Nah, Caryl’s going with me. Besides, I’m sure Regulus has another date with Slughorn.”

James nodded.

“And, Peter, who are you taking?”

“I think I’m gonna go stag this year,” Peter replied.

Everyone was in fake shock. James stared at Peter’s shirt which was a simple Gryffindor striped shirt.

“If you changed your shirt, Peter...I mean… I got to be honest...it’s terrible.”

“It suits me,” Peter replied.

James sighed.

“Put a vest over it. Vests are in.”

Sirius shrugged.

“I hear girls are warm too, just so you know.”

Adriel rolled his eyes.

“Only Sirius…”

Then he noticed Remus.

“Hey. You alright, mate?”

Remus looked at his friends.

“Yeah...I’m fine...”

“You don’t look so good,” replied Elsa. “You’re a bit pale.”

Remus sighed.

“Favorite time of the month is coming up.”

Peter groaned.

“Oh, come on. That’s not for three more days. We got our routine down.”

Peter gently patted Remus on the shoulder. James nodded.

“Don’t worry about that now. We are here to celebrate! Hogwarts no more!”

James raised his glass of Butterbeer and clinked it against the other's glasses which were raised. “That’s right! Cheers!”

Sirius took a long swig of his Firewhiskey before replying.

“We can finally ditch those dingy robes and sport something a little more respectful for the Order. Speaking of….Dumbledore wanted me to give these to you two.”

He handed two cards to Elsa and Adriel.

“Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix.”

Elsa and Adriel opened them to find the location to the Order of the Phoenix written down.

“Memorize the words,” Sirius told them. “It’ll allow you access into the headquarters.”

Elsa nodded as she studied them.

“Just a bit of a chore is all,” Remus muttered.

“We got you covered, mate,” James reassured.

There was a comfortable silence for a couple of moments as everyone smiled at each other.

“So, where’s Lily?” Sirius asked, glancing over at James and breaking the silence. “Not like her to be late.”

“Oh, she’ll be around. It’s her favorite pub,” James replied.

Sirius smirked a little too knowingly. “Finally warming up to you?”

Elsa smirked. “From all the awkwardness I’ve been getting, I’d say yes.”

There were hoots and shouts of ‘I told you so!’ that came from this. Peter grinned, leaning a little closer.

“Reckon you’ll be settling in with a mini Potter?”

Sounds of disgust came from the other Marauders, except for Elsa and Adriel, who glanced at each other. They never really thought about having children together, though, to Elsa, it didn’t sound like too bad of an idea.

“No, not likely,” James said. “But, she ummm…” He paused for a moment, thinking hard. “I don’t know. She made me see things different. Like maybe there’s more to life than Quidditch and map building, I suppose.”

“Is not!” Sirius interrupted. “Best thing we ever did was making that map. Reckon it’ll make us legends.”

“And that map wouldn’t be anything without me,” Peter said.

“Yes, so you won’t stop saying,” Remus replied.

Elsa and Adriel glanced at each other again, this time confused. What on earth were they talking about?

Another silence fell upon the table. This time, it was Remus who broke it.

“I imagine things are gonna change.”

James shrugged.

“Yeah...everyone’s gonna go their own way and get jobs, but we’ll stay together.”

Adriel nodded.

“Right. But...what is this map you were talking about?”

Peter whispered to Adriel as Remus and James continued to converse.

“It’s a map that can track anyone in Hogwarts. Basically we used it for pranks. Flich snagged it though a couple weeks ago. I doubt we’re gonna get it back.”

Adriel chuckled.

“That explains how you pranked Severus all those times.”

Suddenly, the table quieted down as the Marauders looked over to the door. It was Severus!

“What do you think he’s doing here?” Sirius said quietly.

Adriel glanced over to the door. James spoke up, almost growling.

“I reckon I know.”

Silence fell again as the occupants of the table glanced over at the figure.

“You wanna have a go at him?” James finally said.

“What?!” Remus hissed.

“No…” Peter hesitated.

“Are you serious?” Sirius asked, sure James was joking.

James rolled his eyes.

“No, you’re Sirius. Come on we’re not gonna see him again anyways.”

“Are you mad?” Remus nearly screamed. “Right here in the pub?”

James shook his head.

“No..we’ll take him somewhere else.”

Adriel sighed.

“Look, I’m friends with you guys, alright, but I hate to say it, but Remus is right. I just have a bad feeling about this. I don’t think we should do this.”

James rolled his eyes.

“Like I said we’re all gonna go our own way. Which way do you think he’s gonna go?”

Sirius paused.

“Slimy git does like to chum with my cousin.”

“So we take care of him now,” replied James.

“We’re not gonna kill him. And beating him up is only going to piss him off worse.” replied Remus. “Look after what you did…”

“Oh, what I did? When I saved him from you after he went sneaking about?”

“Can’t we just enjoy our drinks,” chimed Peter.

A long pause went between the six of them. Elsa spoke up.

“This isn’t about Snape and Lily, is it James?”

“No.” the Gryffindor replied. “Look, we need to make sure he fears us when the time comes. Are you with me or not?”

Adriel sighed.

“No...I’m not. I’m not gonna harm a fellow Slytherin...even if he can be a bit of an arse sometimes.”

Sirius sighed.

“You know I’ve got your back, mate.”

“Peter?” James asked.

Peter sighed.

“He’s known more curses since his first year, than anyone of us does.”

“We’ll be fine as long as we stick together.” Sirius replied.

Peter replied nervously.

“Right…”

James nodded before turning to Remus.

“Remus?”

Remus sighed.

“It’s a real risk, James.”

“Yeah, but we’re used to taking real risks.”

A long pause went past the two before Remus replied.

“We’re not gonna hurt him. We’re just gonna scare him.”

James pounded his fist against the table.

“Of course we are!”

The Marauders stood up and left their drinks, leaving Adriel and Elsa sitting there. Elsa leaned into Adriel’s shoulder. She held up her hand and admired her ring.

“It’s funny. Bri predicted this would happen.”

Adriel laughed, the sound of it deep and mellow.

“She did, did she?”

Elsa chuckled.

“Yep.”

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the bar as James kicked Snape’s stool out from under him. Adriel jumped up, his eyes narrowing at the scene.

“I’d better see what’s going on…”

He kissed Elsa again as he stood up and walked over, almost hiding behind a post. As he watched, Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it at James, and Adriel slowly pulled his wand out. But then Snape lowered his wand, and began to turn away. Until…

“She’ll never forgive you, you know that?” James spoke up. “I reckon that’s why you’re here. Try and mend things after what you called her. A mudblood!”

Snape turned sharply around, staring at James.

“Should have called someone else a werewolf. Or perhaps the Ministry would like to know?!”

Remus spoke up.

“James! This is going too far.”

The barmaid stared at the group, and yelled at them.

“Out of here, the lot of you, now!”

Adriel could only watch as Severus made his way over to James.

“Fine. I will give you what you want….but not here.”

“I know the perfect place. Gentlemen?”

Remus, Sirius, and Peter when over to James and grabbed hold of him, as James held his hand out to Snape. Unbeknownst to the the five of them as well as Adriel, Lily entered the pub just in time to witness the Marauders and Snape facing each other.

James smirked at Severus.

“Come on, then.”

Severus glanced down at James’s hand and grabbed it. As the five began to apparate away, Adriel pushed off his feet with all his strength, grabbing onto Severus’s shoulder just before they vanished. Adriel could barely hear Elsa screaming his name as he apparated away.

With a loud thud, Adriel hit the ground hard, and groaned in pain.

“That’s gonna leave a mark.”

“Adriel..what are you doing here?”

Adriel slowly got to his feet to face his former housemate.

“Severus..I came to make sure James wasn’t thinking of doing something stupid.”

James rolled his eyes.

“Just stay out of this, Adriel. I’m quite fond of this spot, Snivvey. Lily loves to snog here. I’ll tell you what. I’ll make you a deal. If you beat me, I’ll stay away from Lily, but if I beat you, you stay away from Lily for the rest of your life.”

“She’s not some prize to be won, Potter.” Severus growled.

James smirked.

“Then you forfeit. Fine by me. Come on.”

James began to egg Severus on, before he stopped.

“No? Okay.”

He turned to face Sirius, Remus, and Peter before pulling out his wand, and firing a spell at Severus which he blocked. Severus retaliated by firing another spell back. James blocked and fired another spell off as the two began to duel. As they did, Remus pushed Peter, and Sirius back away from the fight. Severus levitated some rocks up with his wand, tossing them at James as he dodged them, before catching the last rock with his hand before dropping it.

“Sneaky,” said James, before he pulled his wand arm back like he was pulling on a bow string, and shoved his arm forward, firing a volley of arrows from the tip of his wand.

Severus quickly dodged the arrows, running to side of the oncoming fire, only to be hit in the leg. He fell to the ground, rolled to a stop, and scrambled to his feet, facing James.

James stretched both of his arms back, and clapped his hands together, a massive barrage of arrows flying out of his wand towards Severus. Severus quickly raised a shield, and reflected the arrows back at James, who threw up as shield as well. The arrows thudded against the shield, and fell to the ground. Once the barrage had stopped, James dropped the shield.

Severus pointed his wand at James.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

James’s wand shot up into the air, and was caught by Severus. Suddenly, James charged forward and tackled Severus to the ground, trying to wrestle his wand out of his hand. He managed to, only to get blasted off of the top of Severus, the latter using a spell to do so. James hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him. Remus, Peter, Sirius and Adriel could only watch as Severus stalked towards James, firing spells at him left and right, James barely being able to block.

Sirius tried to join the battle, but Peter held him back.

“He said he could handle it!”

“He’s already lost the match.” replied Remus.

“He’s gonna kill him!” Sirius shouted.

Sirius finally pushed past Peter, firing a spell at Severus, forcing the latter to block, and focus on Sirius. This gave James a chance to get up from the ground and fight back. Spells were flying everywhere.

Remus shouted to the three.

“Snape! Sirius, James, stop!”

It wasn’t until a spell flew right between him and Peter that Remus shook his head in frustration.

“Bloody hell.”

Remus joined in the fight leaving Peter and Adriel behind. The three Marauders stood in a line, firing off spells at Severus, repeatedly. James called to Peter.

“Peter, get in here!”

Peter stood frozen in fear. James called to him again.

“Peter, now!”

Peter groaned, and grabbed his wand, joining the fight, and began to fire spells as well. Adriel could his friends were struggling. He wanted to help them, but he couldn’t harm his former housemate. Adriel let off a sigh, before making his decision. He quickly joined into the fight, firing spells at Severus. All five got synchronised in their spell casting, and they each let off a spell at the same time, forcing Severus to block. The spells collided with the shield, the power of the blast knocking Severus back and dazing him.

James turned to his four friends.

“Ready? Together!”

In unison, all five of them combined their strength and waved their wands.

“ _FIENDFYRE!!!_ ”

A burst of red flame exited their wands. Snape could only stare in shock as the fiery images of a Phoenix, a Rat, a Grim, a Werewolf, and a Stag appeared in the spell. Snape closed his eyes as the fire began to close in on him before he apparated away. The Marauders and Adriel ended the spell and looked around for Severus, only to find he wasn’t there. There was only scorched trees and a few embers.

James sighed.

“Fan out.”

With a snap, Adriel, James, Sirius, and Remus apparated, leaving Peter to go search by foot. Remus and Adriel went one way, while James and Sirius went another. Peter managed to catch up with Remus and Adriel. Suddenly, James shouted.

“Remus!”

Remus rushed over and fired a spell at Severus, hitting him in the back. James shouted again.

“Surround him!”

The four Marauders and Adriel began to surround Severus, firing spells left and right. James shot off a spell into a beam of blue light, forcing Severus to block. Sirius joined next, firing an orange beam. Soon all five had fired beams of light at Severus who was holding a shield up around his entire body, trying to survive. Suddenly, James, Sirius, and Peter began to taunt as the five friends circled Snape. Remus and Adriel could only watch in shock.

“Snivvelus Snape! Snivvelus Snape! Snivvelus Snape!”

Suddenly with a loud scream, Severus released an overload of magic, breaking the shield and throwing all five friends back with a great deal of force. Adriel hit the ground hard, landing next to the shoreline of a small lake. He watched as Snape began to stalk towards James, and Sirius standing up dazed, and firing off a spell, but Snape easily deflected it, despite the fact he was limping. He pointed his wand at Sirius.

“ _Crucio!_ ”

Sirius went rigid and fell to ground, screaming in pain. Remus jumped to his feet and was about to fire a spell, but Severus beat him to it.

“ _Sectumsempra!_ ”

The spell collided with Remus, and deep cuts formed on Remus’s face, blood oozing out from the wounds as he fell to the ground. Severus then stopped in front of Peter, pointing his wand at him. Adriel could see Peter trying to talk his way out of the situation, but he quickly transformed into his rat form as Snape prepared to strike him down. Ignoring the small rat, Severus began to move forward towards James. Closing his eyes tightly, Adriel apparated between James and Severus.

“Severus, stop! This isn’t you!”

“Says the man who left the Dark Arts behind. Ever since you been with the blond, you’ve changed.”

Adriel pointed his wand at Snape.

“Don’t talk about Elsa like that.”

Snape growled and point his wand at Adriel.

“Stand aside, Winters. Or I will force you to move.”

“I will not let you harm my friends.”

“Very well... _Levicorpus_.”

Adriel suddenly went upside down, and then was thrown through the air, hitting the surface of the lake with a loud splash. The last thing he saw was a ripple of water, and a hand reaching out to him before darkness claimed his vision.

* * *

Adriel blinked his eyes tiredly. Everything around him was white, and his mouth felt dry.

“Where...where I am? Am I dead?”

A chuckle was heard to his left. As Adriel’s vision began to clear, he could see a doctor nearby.

“No. Far from it, my friend. You’re in Saint Mungo’s. You’ve been through a lot though. On, by the way. There’s someone who wants to see you.”

The doctor pointed towards Adriel’s right and the latter looked. There was Elsa, walking over quietly.

“I’ll give you guys some privacy.”

The doctor shut the curtain behind Elsa.

Adriel turned to his fiancee.

“Where’s James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter? Are they…?”

Elsa shook her head.

“They’re fine. But that’s not why I’m here.”

Elsa bit her lip.

“Snape knows. He knows I’m a mermaid.”

Adriel wrapped his arms around Elsa pulling her close.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

But little did they know, things were about to change.

* * *

Severus sighed as he looked down at the mark on his left forearm. You Know Who had recruited him into his Death Eater ranks. He couldn’t imagine what Lily would say about this. Just then, the Dark Lord called to him.

“Severus….what do you know about...Adriel Winters?”

“He was my friend...back in Hogwarts. Until this last year. May I ask why, my Lord?”

“He left...our ranks...somehow I can not seem to find him….as if his mark is no more….”

“If I may offer my thoughts..my Lord?”

“Yes?”

“His fiancee is a mermaid...according to legends and potion handbooks, mermaid tears are highly sought after for their healing capabilities and more powerful than Phoenix tears because they grant access to the Fountain of Youth as well as an ingredient in a few important potions.”

“Interesting...perhaps...the Dark Mark is not immune to mermaid tears...but...if such tears can open the Fountain of Youth...perhaps it can be a key to immortality...Severus...find out all you can about mermaid tears and the Fountain of Youth and report back to me.”

“It will be done...my lord.”

Severus bowed and apparated away with a snap.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you're interested in watching the fan film for yourself, the link is below! That's it for now! We'll see you next time!  
> www. youtube .com / watch?v= EmsntGGjxiw&t


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10: Halloween, Magic Haters, and the Tail Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage, Death, Dursleys, and a Baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The final chapter of Part 1 I hope you enjoy!

Four years had come and gone for Elsa and Adriel. The war had become more fierce during those those four years and it seemed like the end was not yet in sight. Two years before, in 1979, James and Lily had gotten married and Adriel and Elsa were planning their wedding date.

Elsa frowned a bit, deep in thought as she scanned the calendar.

“What about February?”

Adriel glanced over.

“The fifteenth works with me. Thoughts?”

But before Elsa could reply, she felt a swell of joy. It wasn’t hers, but rather Lily’s. A burst of green flame from the fireplace was seen as Lily stepped out. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

“Elsa! I have the most wonderful news!”

Elsa turned to her best friend.

“Lily!  What is it?”

Lily nearly burst with joy.

“I’m pregnant!”

Elsa gasped, then came over to hug her.

“Oh, Lily, that’s wonderful!  How’d James take it?  Did he pass out?”

“Far from it,” the redhead replied. “He was ecstatic!”

“I can bet he would be!” Elsa laughed.

The two friends hugged and cried tears of joy.

* * *

Four months later, it was February, and Elsa and Adriel were getting married. James was Adriel’s best man, while Sirius, Remus, and Peter were groomsmen. Likewise Elsa had Bri, Caryl, and Lily as her bridesmaids with Anna as the Maid of Honor. Lily’s stomach was only showing a little bit, but it was somewhat noticeable in her dress.

Adriel waited patiently at the altar, but deep down he was nervous. Then the Wedding March began.

What Adriel saw next would take his breath away.  The doors opened to reveal Elsa, escorted by her father.  Her wedding dress was fashioned similar to her dress from the Yule Ball, with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a long train.  However, the skirt was loose and flowing and the slit wasn’t there.  It was completely white, with even whiter snowflakes, and a veil that looked like it was made out of ice cascaded down her back.  For a headpiece, she wore a crown of white seashells, quietly symbolizing her royal aquatic status.

Adriel went a bright red at her beauty, but managed to cool himself down as she reached the altar. Then the wedding commenced. The pastor said a few words, and then turned to Adriel.

“Adriel, will you have Elsa, to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her so long as you both shall live?”

Adriel nodded.

“I will.”

“Elsa, will you have Adriel to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live?”

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded.

“I will.”

The pastor smiled.

“May I have the rings?”

Just then the doors flew open as Sven, Kristoff’s pet reindeer, trundled into the room, a pillow tied to his back with the rings on top. Adriel couldn’t help but snicker. He reached for the rings and patted Sven on the head, giving him a carrot.

“Thanks, buddy.”

Elsa looked somewhat apologetic.

“Anna insisted…”

“It’s okay,” Adriel replied.

He handed the rings to the pastor, and Sven went to go sit with Kristoff. The pastor shook his head in confusion, but continued the ceremony nevertheless. He gave Elsa’s ring to Adriel, and gave Adriel’s to Elsa.

Adriel took Elsa’s left hand.

“With this ring, I wed thee.”

He placed the ring on her finger. Elsa took Adriel’s left hand.

“With this ring, I wed thee.”

She slipped the ring on his finger before taking his hands.

“For as much as Adriel and Elsa have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church, I now declare you husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the Queen, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen. You may kiss the bride.”

Adriel lifted Elsa’s veil and kissed her gently.  Elsa kissed him back happily.  The entire church broke out into applause and cheers.

Five months later, Lily gave birth to a baby boy at Godric’s Hollow, England, who they named Harry. James and Lily had been asked by Dumbledore to go into hiding prior to Harry’s birth, due to a prophecy that stated that a boy born at the end of the seventh month to parents who defied the Dark Lord three times would go on and defeat the Dark Lord. This prophecy did not specifically say who was the Chosen One, but Harry as well as Frank and Alice Longbottom’s son, Neville, who was just born a couple hours before Harry, fitted into the prophecy. The family was placed under a Fidelius Charm, which Sirius was the Secret Keeper, and he was the only one who could willingly tell of their location. Only four people knew the location of James, Lily, and Harry, and that was Sirius, Remus, Adriel, and Dumbledore. Christmas came and went and in February of 1981, Elsa had news for Adriel.

Elsa was practically a bundle of excitement and nerves as she looked for her husband.

“Adriel?  Where are you?”

“In my office,” he called back. He was reading the Daily Prophet, looking at the massive carnage that Voldemort and his followers were causing the Wizarding World as well as the muggle world.  Elsa quietly stepped in.

“Adriel, I have more interesting news than that,” she said, seeing the paper.

Adriel put down the paper, and looked at his wife.

“Yes?”

Elsa tried to fight back a smile.

“Well, I heard there might be a new Minister of Magic soon, there was another trial yesterday, I’m pregnant, Sirius said James and Lily are alright…”

Adriel nodded.

“Yes. It’s in the paper. I wonder how he’ll do this time.”

He went to take a sip of his coffee, but then suddenly dropped it in shock. It hit the floor and broke apart, spilling coffee all over the floor.

“You’re...you’re…”

Elsa sighed as she came over.

“Adriel, please be careful.  I don’t want you dropping the baby when it comes.”

Adriel couldn’t comprehend what Elsa had said. A baby? That couldn’t be what she said.

“I’m gonna be a dad?” he whispered, his voice sounding hoarse.

Elsa glanced over and chuckled.

“Well, I went to the healer this afternoon.  I’ve been feeling a little under the weather recently.  Apparently I’m just under a month along.”

Adriel smiled. Then the smile turned into a grin!

“I’m gonna be a dad!!!!”

He grabbed his wand, and quickly fixed the coffee cup, placing it on his desk, before hugging Elsa tightly.

“I’m so happy…”

Elsa hugged him back, starting to cry tears of joy into his shoulder.

“I know…”

The two shared a kiss, but they couldn’t have know what would happen later that year. Nine months passed and Elsa’s stomach had gotten quite rounded. But she was overdue by about a week. And that worried Adriel. It was now October 31st, 1981. Halloween. Elsa and Adriel had moved to a small muggle community about twenty miles or so from Godric’s Hollow. Muggle children were out and about and Elsa and Adriel were handing out candy.

“Trick or treat!!!”

Adriel chuckled.

“Now what do we have here? A princess, a cowboy, and...is that a mermaid? You guys look amazing!”

Elsa smiled to the mermaid.

“I agree!  Adriel, I almost think she’s real!”

“Ah, but if she was, she would be suffocating on the air...unless! She’s part human!”

Elsa covered her mouth with her hands, looking surprised. The little girl dressed as a mermaid giggled.

“Alright. Here we go. Got some candy for you.”

He handed the kids some mini chocolate bars, and a couple pieces of gum.

“Happy Halloween,” the kids said.

“And to you too,” Adriel replied.

Adriel looked to his wife. She looked a bit pale.

“Why don’t you go lay down for a bit? I can do candy watch.”

Elsa sighed.

“I think I might, at least for a little bit.”  She glanced down at her stomach.  “The little one doesn’t seem to want to come yet.”

“I’m not surprised. The poor thing is probably scared to come out. I’ve read babies are sensitive to situations while in the womb. At least magical babies are.”

Elsa looked at him a bit curiously before she chuckled.

“You’ve been reading anything you can Accio to you ever since I told you I was pregnant, haven’t you?”

Adriel waved his hand at Elsa in a shoo motion.

“Hey. I have to right to worry, you know. I’m gonna be a dad. It’s in the job description.”

Elsa sighed as she started to head off.

“You can sympathize with my father.  Mom told me he’s barely kept still over the past month or so.  It’s driving her crazy.”

Adriel smiled softly at his wife before resuming candy duty. An hour passed and no more trick or treaters showed up, so Adriel went inside and started to activate the magical wards around the house. Two hours passed and he had finished setting up the wards. That’s when he heard Elsa scream. He quickly rushed upstairs and into the bedroom, wand drawn and at the ready.

“Elsa! Talk to me! Where are you?!”

Elsa was laying on the bed, having been woken up.  She was clutching her head, now more whimpering than anything.  The baby had started to get restless as well, leading Elsa to take one hand off of her head and wrap it around her stomach.

Adriel quickly went to her side.

“Elsa, what’s wrong?”

“Lily… Bond… Snapped...”

Taking that as something had happened to the Potters, Adriel scrambled for his jacket and quickly casted his Patronus, sending a message to Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore that something had happened. As he grabbed his jacket, he noticed Elsa was getting dressed.

“Elsa, what are you doing?”

Elsa glared at him a bit.

“Lily’s my best friend. I’m practically already dressed. I wouldn’t be able to relax anyways, which wouldn’t be good for anyone. I’m going.  That’s final.”

Adriel turned to his wife.

“Sweetheart, I don’t know what’s gonna be waiting for me at the Potter’s place. Plus, it’s too dangerous to apparate with a pregnant woman. It could be harmful to the baby. You need to stay here.”

Elsa stomped up to him.

“Adriel Winters, so help me, if you try and stop me, I will THROW YOU _THROUGH THE WINDOW!!!_ ”

Adriel almost cowered in fear, but swallowed his courage.

“I can’t do or say anything that would change your mind?”

“I can go with or without you.”

Adriel sighed.

“I guess I got no choice. Hold onto me tightly. We’re risking a lot. Don’t forget your wand and no matter what...stay behind me.”

Elsa nodded, finishing getting dressed and grabbing her wand. Adriel grabbed her as tightly as he could and focused on Godric’s Hollow. With a loud snap, the two apparated and landed outside Godric’s Hollow. The town was mostly asleep, but in the distance, Adriel and Elsa could see three people standing in the middle of town. It was Remus, Sirius, and Hagrid!

Adriel quickly ran over to them.

“What happened?”

“Peter betrayed us,” Sirius growled.

Adriel blinked.

“But I thought you were the Secret Keeper?”

“Peter and I swapped last week. James, Lily, and I decided that Peter would be the Secret Keeper as I or Remus would be the more obvious choice. Peter was the spy for Voldemort all along...I should have seen it.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Sirius. Where’s James, Lily, and Harry? They okay?”

Sirius couldn’t respond. Elsa was getting impatient.

“Sirius...Remus...Hagrid…” she growled.  “What happened?”

Hagrid produced a bundle. Inside the bundle was a baby boy. It was Harry.

“He was the only survivor,” Hagrid said sadly. “I’m taking him to him to Dumbledore. He’ll want to see him.”

Hagrid climbed onto a motorcycle and took off, flying into the sky away from Godric’s Hollow.  Elsa watched the motorcycle until it was out of sight.  She turned to Remus and Sirius.

“Let me see them.”

Sirius and Remus were not really keen on going back in. Adriel gently took Elsa’s hand.

“We’ll go together.”

He quietly led her over to the house. One side of the second story house was completely gone from a massive explosion. The front door was busted clean off it’s hinges. Adriel pulled out his wand.

“Lumos.”

A bright light formed formed at the tip of his wand. Off in the corner, he noticed a wand. It was James’s wand.

“Elsa...I found James’s wand.”

Elsa walked over to it and picked it up, looking at it closely.  She had lit her own wand and she shone the light on James’.

“Where’s the owner?  It must’ve been something very powerful to separate the two.”

“Unless James forgot it. It seems like it was an ambush.”

As Adriel made his way over to the stairs, he saw a mass on the stairs. He slowly moved up and gasped. There was James, laying dead on the stairs.

“I found James.”

Elsa’s heart dropped, coming over to them.  She placed a hand on James’ back, almost hoping he would still be alright.  Alas, it wasn’t so.  She turned to Adriel.

“Let’s bring him.  He should be with Lily.”

Adriel nodded and cast a levitation charm, carrying James’s lifeless body up the stairs. At the end of the hall was the nursery. Lily lay face down on the floor, surrounded by rubble from the house. Adriel lay James next to Lily and began to cry softly.

Elsa gently sat down next to her friends, turning Lily over.  She took James’ right hand and Lily’s left, feeling how cold they were.  That was the last straw.  She started crying, bringing her hands up to her face, still holding onto her friends.

Suddenly, she felt her hands grow warm. Elsa opened her eyes, and saw the room light up brightly with a ocean blue light. Adriel was in shock. He held his wand anxiously as if there was danger. Sirius and Remus rushed upstairs after seeing the light.

“What’s going on?”

The light traveled down James’ and Lily’s hands, the same ones Elsa had held, and up their arms to their chests.  There it settled, swirling and casting waves of light.  Finally, it settled, sinking back into the couple.

And, suddenly, James took a deep breath and gingerly sat up.

“What...what happened…?”

Lily stirred a bit beside him, reaching out and grabbing his arm without opening her eyes. Adriel, Sirius, and Remus were shocked.

“Elsa…” whispered Adriel. “I..I think you brought them back.”

Elsa was about to say something, but she suddenly let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, sinking back as she felt the bond between her and Lily reconnect. Lily opened her eyes.

“Where’s Harry?”

James looked over to the group, silently asking the same question.

“He’s alive!” Sirius quickly said before either James or Lily started to think _that_ way.  “Hagrid took him to Dumbledore.  Haven’t heard a word after that.”

Elsa quickly recovered and laughed a bit, scooting over to hug Lily.

“You’re alright!”

Lily glanced to her friend.

“I..The last thing I remember is...just a flash of green light...Did I die?”

James was puzzled too.  Elsa looked a bit sheepish.

“...Maybe…”

James glanced at Elsa, then to Sirius.

“What did she do?”

“I don’t know!” Sirius protested.  “All I know was that she wanted to see you.  The next thing Remus and I know, the house is glowing blue!”

Adriel sighed.

“It was her tears. She’s a mermaid, remember?”

Now it was Sirius’ turn to look sheepish.

“...Right.  Mermaid.  Gotta love the mermaid!”

“In the meantime,” replied Lily, her fierce fire returning in full force, “I want to get my son back. Get Dumbledore here. Now.”

Sirius scrambled out of the room to do so, dragging Remus with him.  If there was one thing more dangerous than a pregnant mermaid, it was a recently resurrected Lily.  And Sirius didn’t want to risk anything.  Elsa sighed as they left.

Adriel helped Lily and James to their feet, grabbing their wands from his pocket.

“Thought you might want these back.”

Lily and James nodded, taking them.  Meanwhile, Elsa glared up at Adriel from where she was on the floor.

“Ahem…”

Adriel went over to her and helped her up.

“Sorry.”

Just then the sound of apparition was heard, followed by footsteps up the stairs. Dumbledore entered first, clearly shocked at the sudden resurrection of James and Lily.

“James. Lily. How is this possible?”

Lily shook her head.

“Not until you tell me what happened to Harry.”

Dumbledore raised his hands to calm her down.

“He’s safe. He’s with your sister.”

As soon as that word left his mouth, all hell broke loose.

“ _WHAT_ ?!  Dumbledore, with all due respect, have you _lost your mind_ ?!  My sister _hates_ wizards to the end of the earth!  It would be a _miracle_ if Harry wasn’t out on the streets already!”

Dumbledore visibly shuddered.

“I...I am truly sorry, Lily. But I had to do it. The blood wards I put up around your sisters house would only work if Harry was there. It would protect him should Voldemort return.”

Adriel was confused.

“Wait a moment. Are you telling me the Dark Lord is dead, but yet he can come back anytime?”

Dumbledore nodded.

“I’ve had my suspicions about Voldemort for quite some time. I’m not even sure it’s true myself.”

“Can we get back to the part where you sent _my son_ to live with _her_?!” Lily growled.

Dumbledore faced Lily.

“Lily, you are in no shape to go anywhere. You just came back from the dead.”

James faced Dumbledore.

“With all due respect, Albus, our son comes first.”

Adriel took Elsa’s hand.

“Come on. We’ll take you to their house. Just tell us where, Lily.”

“Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey,” Lily recited.

Adriel took Lily’s hand as Lily did with James. Sirius and Remus took Elsa’s hand and James’s other hand.

“Ready?”

They nodded, Elsa taking a deep breath.

A sharp snap was heard and everyone vanished, except for Dumbledore, who stood still in sheer guilt.

Meanwhile, everything in the Dursley household was in a state of panic. The Dursleys had woken up to the sound of crying on the front porch, and were greeted with the sight of a baby. Their son, Dudley, was about the same age as Harry and Petunia and Vernon were left wondering what to do. They couldn’t take care of two babies.

Vernon grumbled.

“Let’s leave the freak at a hospital.”

Petunia shook her head.

“No.  We have some room.  Maybe he can stay and we’ll put him to good use.”

“You’re just being sentimental,” Vernon replied. “He’s your freak of a sister’s son. What use would he be to us?”

“He could make breakfast, clean, do laundry…  We don’t have to give him much, just enough to not raise suspicion.”

“I suppose…”

But before he could finish, multiple snaps were heard in the house as James, Lily, Adriel, Remus, and Sirius appeared in the house.

“Petunia! I want my son!”

James stormed into the living room, wand drawn and at the ready. Only Adriel, Remus, and Sirius together managed to hold him back.  Lily followed James and the two sisters’ eyes met.

“Petunia.”

“Lily.”

“How are things in Muggle Land?”

“Doing fine until you showed up.  How are things in Freak World?”

“Alright until I was killed, thanks for asking.”

“Then how in the hell are you alive?” Petunia asked.

“That is for me to know and for you to wonder about.  Now, what have you done with Harry?”

“He’s in Dudley’s room. Using my son’s crib!”

James immediately went upstairs and grabbed a crying Harry.

“Shh...it’s okay, Harry. Daddy’s got you.”

Meanwhile, Adriel was talking with Lily.

“We need to obliviate them. They’ve seen too much. I know she’s your family, but even so...I think to be honest their lives would be a lot better without magic.”

Lily sighed.

“Maybe, if we did, she wouldn’t hate me so much.”

“We’ll discuss it later. Right now, I think it’s best we leave.”

James came downstairs, carrying Harry in his arms.

“I got him, Lily. We can go now.”

Just then Elsa waddled into the room, clutching her stomach.

“Adriel…”

Adriel went over to Elsa.

“What’s wrong?”

She sucked in a sharp breath.

“It’s time…” she whispered.

Adriel’s eyes widened.

“Lily...we need to Saint Mungo’s. Now!”

Lily nodded.  Her wand glowed for a moment before she turned to James.

“Get Harry somewhere safe.  Follow us later.”

With that, she grabbed Elsa and Adriel and they disappeared. Elsa clutched her stomach as they entered Saint Mungo’s.

“Can we get a healer over here?” shouted Adriel.

Two healers came over and escorted Elsa into the delivery wing. A couple hours passed and finally Adriel was called in.

“You can see your wife and baby girl now.”

Adriel stood to his feet and nearly ran into the room. He smiled when he saw Elsa and the little bundle in her arms. He moved to her side, sitting next to her, and gently cupped her face.

“Hey...”

Elsa looked happy, yet exhausted, as she handed the bundle to Adriel.

“Adriel Winters, I am happy to pronounce you to officially be a father to...a daughter.”

Adriel smiled. Their daughter had Elsa’s pale white skin, her mother snow white hair, though it was a slight shade darker, and her mother’s ice blue eyes.

“She inherited her good looks from you. Though she does have slightly darker hair. Probably from me. Any thoughts on a name?” Adriel asked, handing their daughter back to Elsa.

Elsa thought for a moment before smiling again.

“Abigail.  Abigail Lilyanna Winters.”

Adriel smiled.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Abigail yawned tiredly. Adriel chuckled.

“I bet your mom is tired too. I love you, Elsa.”

Elsa smiled.

“I love you too.”

The two shared a kiss and Elsa was allowed visitors, but neither of them could predict the future that was to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, another woman was in labor. She nearly passed out from it, but she gave birth to a son.

“My son...his...son.”

One of the doctor’s snatched up the baby and two others grabbed her by the arms, dragging her away, shouting.

“No...no you can’t take my son!!! I’ll kill you!!! I’ll kill you all!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Part 1 of this story! I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for Part 2 of this story!


	11. Part 2: Chapter 11: Eleven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven Years Later, a new story begins....

Time passed quickly after that night. Before anyone knew it, ten, almost eleven years had passed without a sign from Voldemort. His followers were quick to be rounded up and many of them were thrown into Azkaban. Of course, there were some that managed to escape that fate by claiming they were placed under the Imperius Curse, though some people doubted it.

Adriel and Elsa returned to Coventina Manor where they raised their child, Abigail, along with her Aunt and Uncle. Anna and Kristoff had gotten married a couple of years after Elsa did and had a son named John. He was a year younger than Abigail and would be going to Hogwarts after she went. As for Elsa and Anna’s parents, they returned to Aquandelle to rule the kingdom and leave Elsa and Anna to live their lives as humans. They did, however, visited them every holiday and birthday.

It was a bright Saturday in July when Abigail woke up and came downstairs. Elsa was fixing some pancakes for breakfast while Adriel was at the table, reading through the mail that had come in. He held up the Daily Prophet and Abigail could see the date: July 18, 1992. She came over and sat down beside him.

Before anyone could say anything, an owl tapped on the window, holding a letter. Elsa smiled and turned to her daughter.

“Sweetheart, I think your letter is here.”

Abigail jumped up and opened the window, letting in the owl. It quickly landed on the table, dropping the letter in Abigail’s spot.

Adriel chuckled and gave the owl a small bite of his bacon as payment.

“Good boy. She’s been waiting for this all summer.”

The owl hooted before taking flight, and going through the open window.

Once the owl had gone, Abigail all but pounced on the letter. She took a moment to see how it was addressed.

_Abigail Winters, Second Bedroom, Coventina Manor, Isle of Vrofamm, Norway_

She opened the letter and smiled as she read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Winters,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Abigail cheered.  She passed the letter to Adriel and picked up the list of supplies.

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Adriel smiled.

“Well..it’s time for a trip don’t you think, Elsa?”

Elsa smiled and nodded.

“I believe so.”

Adriel chuckled.

“I’ll get the Floo Powder.”

* * *

Soon, everyone had gathered at the fireplace. Anna and Kristoff had John between them who smiling like he never did before. Elsa chuckled when she saw John’s smile.

“You look excited.”

John nodded viciously.

“Yep.”

Adriel smiled.

“Alright, Anna, Kristoff, and John. You first.”

Anna smiled and took John’s hand while Kristoff took the other hand. Anna took some Floo Powder in her other hand as they stepped inside the fireplace.

“Diagon Alley!” Anna said firmly, throwing down the powder. They disappeared in the green flames.

Elsa smiled.

“Okay, Abigail, you next.”

Abigail nodded and took another handful, stepping into the fireplace.

“DIAGONALLY!” Abigail shouted as she threw down the powder, still excited over her letter. Elsa and Adriel rushed forward to stop her, but they were too late. Abigail had disappeared.

Adriel rubbed his wife’s shoulders.

“She’s gonna be okay. She’s a strong girl. Like someone else I know, hmm?”

Elsa chuckled, smirking a bit.

“She is a strong girl. But we still need to go find her.”

Adriel took his wife’s hand and pulled her into the fireplace, grabbing some powder.

“Diagon Alley!”

He threw the powder down and they vanished.

Meanwhile in a dark shop, a boy was wandering around. His hair was a dark black and his eyes were a bright green, but what was also noticeable was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. This boy was none other than Harry Potter. He was covered in dirt and soot. Suddenly a loud sound was heard as someone whooshed out of the fireplace.

Abigail squeaked a bit as she fell out and right onto her face. After a moment laying there to make sure nothing was broken, she slowly sat up, glancing around.

Harry looked over.

“Abigail? Is that you?”

Abigail turned towards the source of the voice, still sitting on the floor.

“Harry?” she whispered. “What are you doing here? ...Where is here anyways?”

“I was spending the summer with the Weasleys. Mum and Dad are friends with them. I just used Floo Powder for the first time and I guess I mispronounced Diagon Alley. What about you?”

Abigail blushed a little.

“I just got my letter. I was really excited and I think I said ‘Diagon Alley’ too fast. Where are we? This doesn’t look like Diagon Alley to me.”

Harry looked around and saw a wrinkled old hand. He went over to it and looked at it.

“Odd…”

As he reached out to touch it, the hand suddenly closed around Harry’s hand tightly, trapping him. After much struggling, he pulled his hand free and went over to Abigail, getting her to her feet.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Abigail gladly followed, grabbing onto Harry’s hand to make sure she didn’t fall behind.

As they stepped outside, they were surrounded by older witches and wizards. They watched Harry and Abigail almost creepily. As Harry led Abigail away from an older wizard, they were stopped by an older witch.

“Not lost are you, Dearie?”

Harry shook his head.

“No..”

As they tried to move away, more people began to surround them. The witch smiled evilly.

“Come with us...we’ll help you find a way back.”

Harry shook his head, but suddenly a voice shouted.

“Harry?”

Everyone stopped and glanced up. There stood Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts.

“What are you doin’ down here? Come on!”

Harry sprinted up the stairs, towing Abigail behind him. Once they were clear, Hagrid turned to them.

“You’re a mess, Harry. Skulking around Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place. Don’t want people to see you there. They might think you are up to no good.”

Harry sighed.

“I was lost...Hang on….what were you doing down there then?”

“Me? Oh, I was...I was looking for flesh-eating slug repellant. They’re eating all the school cabbages. So who’s your friend?”

Abigail waved.

“Hi!  I’m Abigail.  I got lost too.  But I found Harry!”

Hagrid smiled.

“Please to meet you, Abigail. I’ve heard all about you from Harry.”

But before Abigail could reply, a voice cried out.

“Harry! Hagrid!”

Hagrid smiled once more.

“Hello, Hermione.”

“It’s so great to see you,” she said.

Harry nodded.

“It’s great to see you too!”

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“What did you do to your glasses? _Oculus Reparo_.” she said, pulling out her wand.

There was a loud snap and Harry’s glasses were repaired, the damage to them fading away. Harry pulled them off.

“I think I’ll have to remember that one,” Harry replied.

Hagrid nodded.

“Right, will you be okay from here?”

Harry smiled.

“Yeah.”

Hagrid nodded once more and headed off. Then Hermione noticed Abigail.

“Oh, hello. Who are you?”

Abigail held out her hand.

“I’m Abigail.  Who are you?”

Hermione shook Abigail’s hand.

“I’m Hermione Granger. I haven’t seen you before. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?”

“Yep!” Abigail said, smiling.  “Just got my letter today!”

“Congratulations. Well, I have to go meet my parents in Flourish and Botts. Your mum and dad  are there too Harry. Nice to meet you, Abigail,” Hermione replied.

“Nice to meet you too, Hermione!” Abigail said.

Just then, a voice cried out.

“Abigail!”

It was Elsa! Abigail quickly turned.

“Mom!  I’m over here!”

Elsa rushed up to her daughter and hugged her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Abigail said, hugging her mother back.  She sheepishly glanced up.  “...Sorry…”

Elsa sighed.

“It’s okay. I forgive you. Now come on. Let’s get shopping underway.”

And so they did.

* * *

One month later, Adriel, Elsa, and Abigail along with the Weasleys and the Potters were at King’s Cross Station. Abigail was still extremely excited.

“So?  Where is it?  Where’s the train?”

Adriel sighed.

“Between platforms nine and ten. Just follow Percy, Fred, and George when they go through. We’ll be right behind you.”

Percy, Fred, and George rushed at the barrier and vanished. Abigail sucked in a deep breath before following them, running as fast as she could.

She had closed her eyes as she went through, but, when she opened them, she gasped. There was the Hogwarts Express, just as it was when Elsa first boarded it. The paint on the steam engine was still a bright red and it hissed almost impatiently.

Just as they had promised, Elsa and Adriel were right behind Abigail. Elsa laid a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Abigail could only nod.

Soon, a conductor blew his whistle.

“Time to go,” Adriel replied as he placed Abigail’s trunk next to the baggage car. It was loaded in by a porter.

Abigail pulled out her wand to make sure she still had it. It was a beautiful piece of Redwood from a Redwood tree in America, and it had a tail feather of a Thunderbird as a core thanks to a donation of one from Newt Scamander.

Abigail hugged her mother and father.

“Wish me luck.”

Elsa smiled.

“You won’t need it.”

Abigail gave her mother a quick hug and climbed onto the train. As the scarlet steam engine left the station, Adriel took Elsa’s hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried. Abigail’s never changed into a mermaid before...I’m worried what will happen if she changes at school.”

Adriel kissed Elsa’s head.

“I don’t think we need to worry. If she was going to change, she would have done it by now, right?”

Elsa sighed.

“I guess you’re right. Come on. Let’s go home.”

Meanwhile on the train, Abigail sat in a compartment by herself when someone knocked on the door. A boy no older than ten looked in.

“Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full.”

Abigail shook her head.

“Not at all. Come in.”

The boy nodded and sat down across from Abigail. It was then Abigail got a decent look at him. The boy had short black hair. His eyes were dark, but held a fierce look to them.

“I’m Thomas.”

“I’m Abigail. Please to meet you.”

The rest of the ride was silent. Abigail thought Thomas must be shy. Soon, the Hogwarts Express arrived and everyone disembarked from the train. Hagrid gathered all the first years and took them by boat to the castle. Soon, everyone was in the Great Hall and the first years were about to be sorted. Harry waved at Abigail from his seat. Thomas was called up.

The Sorting Hat paused before announcing the house for Thomas.

“Gryffindor!” It shouted.

Then Professor McGonagall called out another name.

“Moana Waikiki!”

A girl with a dark skin tone came up to the front. She had a necklace around her neck that seemed Polynesian in design. She sat down nervously. The hat paused for a moment before calling out the house.

“Hufflepuff!”

Moana went over to the Hufflepuff table and Abigail was called up. The hat was placed on her head.

“Hmm..it’s good to see another witch like yourself in Hogwarts again...now...where to put you...hmmm….Hufflepuff!!!”

Abigail hopped off of the stool and went over to the Hufflepuff table. Moana smiled.

“Hi. I’m Moana.”

Abigail held out her hand.

“I’m Abigail. Pleased to meet you. Where you from?”

Moana shook Abigail’s hand before replying.

“Motunui. It’s out in the Pacific Ocean. Honestly, I didn’t know magic existed until last week. I guess I’m a muggle-born. At least that’s what I was told.”

Abigail smiled.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you regardless.”

As dinner was served, Professor Dumbledore scratched his beard in thought. The boy, Thomas, looked awfully familiar.

 _“He can’t be a relative of Tom...Tom never had children….unless…”_ he thought. _“No..it was just a rumor...that’s all.”_

But no matter how hard he tried dismissing it, the idea that Thomas was in fact Voldemort’s son kept coming into Dumbledore’s thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you guys think? Leave kudos or comment, and tell us!


End file.
